Panda Friend
by 3431jess
Summary: Tigress found a new friend in the most unlikely circumstances. She met Mei Mei, the panda girl betrothed to Po. Later on, Mei Mei would come to Jade Palace as student. Both of them knew they had little in common, except affectionate feeling for a certain panda. Who will Po choose? [Ti/Po]
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Mei Mei

Note that I don't own KFP. Dreamworks is!

Heavy KFP3 spoiler.

* * *

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I will never do you wrong.

I've known it from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,

I'd go crawling down the avenue.

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love.

 _-Adele "Make You Feel My Love"-_

* * *

The warrior ran as fast as she could. Her body was painfully battered, her qipao was torn and tattered in many places. But she couldn't afford to stop, no... not now. She occasionally cringed as she forced her body to speed up through the treacherous snowy mountain range. Time was not on her side and so was the weather. The wind became bitterly cold. She shivered but try to ignore all the vital sign of her physical declination. She was in pain, she was hungry, she was weak, she desperately wanted to stop and gave up. But before she could do it, the mental image of her destroyed home vividly played before her. How her beloved family had now been taken as hostage, every single one of them. Her last memory of her father holding her qipao, his cobalt eyes stare and pleading with his only daughter to run away. She was their last thread of hope. And her mind raced towards her last prospect of survival - the Dragon Warrior. With every ounce of her breath, she pushed on her four legs, trailing the scent of a familiar panda and his footprints. ' _I would not fail them'_.

The trace of the bears and the goose disappeared in front of a frozen waterfall. _'_

 _This is it'_.

She jumped with all her might, it was slippery, it was hard and cold. She struggled to extend her claws as much as possible to get the grip, then she realized some of her toenails were badly broken from all the running. She fell a few time on the hard icy floor, her shoulder started to bleed profusely as she scraped through some of the sharp icy walls. _'I can't give up, I have an important mission to accomplish'._ After numerous persistent try, she finally emerged on the top. She battled her aching legs and arm from getting the best of her. Her vision blurred, but she determined to remain focus. She barely made it to the gate of the Panda Village, when suddenly a pair of warm fuzzy arm caught her from falling to the ground.

It was Po.

"Tigress, what are you doing here?"

There is a mix of confusion and apprehension in his voice. He studied the tiger in front of him meticulously and saw how badly wounded she was. She quickly handed him what appear to be a scroll. Clinging to his arm, she fought back to stand and then their hearts met on the eyes. A few second of silence which conveyed more than words as they exchanged glance. Po had to admit, he missed her although he barely went for a week, and he wished to hold her and simply watching her train or sparring with her. Alas, that thought must wait. This is just a wrong time and place to do it.

"Kai attacked the valley, everyone's gone Po..." She looked at him grimly. Po hardly saw Tigress afflicted or afraid. She was the bravest, fearless fighter he ever knew. Yet now he was left with her deep sorrowful eyes - the evidence how she had to witness her the destruction of Jade Palace and having all her brother, sister and her father being taken away.

"Everyone...?" The bear replied incredulously with a look of dismay and regret. ' _I should have been there to stop him'_. He mentally cursed himself.

"Everything... everyone." She confirmed his nightmare.

"Please tell me you've mastered chi." Po knew this is the very reason of his trip to the Panda village. Little did he knew why his panda dad still deemed him not ready for the challenge.

"What about my shop?" Suddenly Po's other dad raised his voice. The others stared at him giving annoyed look. "Right, I might ask you later." He cowered while giving one final gaze at the feline, hastily retreated behind the monochromatic crowd. With that Po's dashed to look for his panda dad. The next thing she knew was all the panda screaming and scouring in panic, try to gather all they had and got ready to escape Kai's venture for their chi. She perched alone again with her thoughts as Dragon Warrior left her to pursue his father. She sighed in relief. _'Mission accomplished'._

As Tigress stand amidst the havoc, unknowingly a pair of blue eyes had been watching her intently from the moment of her arrival.

"Who is she?" The panda girl questioned her fellow villager but no one was certain of who the tiger's identity. She just noticed Lei Lei was clutching a doll with matching resemblance to the injured feline - only her costume looked slightly different.

"Big Stripy baby."

The female panda knew where that doll came from none other than Po's travel pack, but until then she was assuming it was a mere doll - until she saw the tiger in front of her. Her consciousness throwing a wild guess on who this 'Tigress' was. She figured that she need to find out.

The perfect opportunity revealed itself as everyone heads toward different direction and Po had left the tiger alone with her thought.

"Hi, I am Mei Mei". Tigress instantaneously snapped from the trance and peered to the female panda in front of her. She was chubby, in fact, extremely chubby. Her round face was even rounder than Po. She was wearing a pink and red dress, and somewhat looked like wedding outfit. Her eyelashes adorned with extremely thick blue mascara and not to mention her ultra feminine giggle. She was holding a long pink ribbon in one hand and a fan on the other. Tigress quickly concluded that the panda was a ribbon dancer.

"Tigress." She bowed respectfully. Her demeanor remained expressionless and her tone unreadable. "What can I do for you?"

That certainly not the sentence Mei Mei prepared to answer.

"Uhm... no, I don't want you to do anything for me." She chuckled nervously as this is her first encounter with a tiger.

"I saw you are injured, would you like to come over to my house so I can dress your wound before it gets worse?" She kindly offered.

 _'Was it that bad? did I looked terrible?'_ Tigress loathed people took pity on her. She is a capable, independent, fearless warrior. On a second thought, Tigress took a quick glance at her arms which now covered in dry blood, a portion of her qipao ripped due to rough friction while falling down the waterfall. Her silk trousers are equally battered and she could feel bruise on her shoulder and her knee cap. Not to mention her ribcage was throbbing with pain as she attempted to bow, it might have been broken. But Tigress really didn't like the idea of going to a stranger's house, moreover, a casual friendly chat wasn't really her forte. But inwardly, she admitted she was tired and cold. She was about to rejected Mei Mei's proposal when her stomach disagreed in loud gurgles. Yes, it's been a few days since her last meal, she was too occupied to even feel hungry. She finally surrendered to her physical need and accept the panda offer.

* * *

Mei mei house was on the top of the hill. Tigress gaped in awe looking at how beautiful the surrounding of the village was. The moon rose brightly revealing white mountain peaks and surrounding river, a border of pink trees paving the pathway to a simple house on the end of the hill.

Mei mei opened the door and politely invited the tiger master to come in. Her house was literally covered in pink and red decoration, just like her dress. Tigress recognized a lot of the ornaments and decoration were actually somewhat wedding related. And then she saw a collection of picture of the panda and her parents smiling cutely almost in every corner of the room. _'That must be her parents'._

Mei Mei gave a sign to her guest to sit down while she retrieved some food and tea from the kitchen. Tigress obeyed nonchalantly while continuing on sweeping her glances towards the unfamiliar surrounding. A picture next to Mei Mei's bedroll grabbed her attention. There is four panda on the picture, two of them was Mei Mei's parents who appeared like decades younger, stand next to another panda couple. Tigress squeezed her memory, she was certain the male panda on that picture was unmistakably familiar, his smile and his face feature reminded her of someone. However, she didn't recognize the female panda next to him but judging at his pose - embracing her shoulder and such, this man had to be her husband.

Her thought was interrupted when Mei Mei came back with a pot of warm tea, bean buns, and dumpling.

"Help yourself, I am sure you are hungry after all the... workout." The panda placed the plate and offered a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Tigress finally pulled a small smile. Mei Mei dashed out of the room again for her medical supplies. Tigress perused the picture she was focusing earlier on. That male panda looked like someone she knew so well. _'He looked like Po...! Of course'._ She mentally congratulated herself. But she was certain it wasn't Po. The panda was taller and chubbier than Po, he was wearing black trousers and a green robe. A big goofy grin plastered across his face, and his jovial outlook spelled out from his jade orbs.

 _'Li Shan'._ That's it, it was Po's panda dad. No wonder he looked familiar.

Mei Mei walked back to the room, quickly open her medical box. She stole a quick look at the warrior who is sipping her tea and munching bean bun silently. Her eyes were fixated on the picture.

"That was my parent's and Po's parents." She almost understood what was going on the tiger's mind. "They were best friend since they were young. That picture was taken on lunar festival a year before my parents getting married." Tigress turned her face towards the panda. Now she was getting interested.

"They were best friends?"

Mei Mei moved her head in agreement. "Yes, they still are. However, Li lost her wife and I lost my dad during the massacre." She said bitterly.

Tigress recollected the mission in Gongmen. How could she ever forget that evil Peacock had done to thousands of innocent soul. He nearly took all of her family - her master and the rest of Furious Five, and more importantly he nearly took Po away from her.

"I understand your pain, Lord Shen nearly took my loved ones too." Tigress put a comforting gaze towards the panda. When Po defeated Shen, the pandas suddenly gained their confidence and freedom back. Although they still much preferred to remain very low key about their existence, they knew for once they can stop being afraid. The news traveled far and quick into Li's ear - who was the panda's leader - and he set quest to meet his long lost son. The Dragon Warrior.

"Those were bitter-sweet memories now, we are all thankful Po single-handedly defeated Lord Shen and we all can live in peace." Mei Mei retorted.

"Would you mind if I start cleaning up your wounds?" She pulled a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth next to her. After Tigress gave her the permission and opened up her qipao's sash. The panda took the liberty to observe the female tiger's bare body closer. Not only the warrior was covered with cuts and bruises, but she seems to have a lot of battle scars hidden underneath her orange fur. Her body was undoubtedly muscular, her arm muscle was as hard as stone.

 _'She must be a serious hardcore warrior'._

There is one big scar on her belly, what appeared to be a round burn mark. Mei Mei stared at the tiger bare torso for a minute or so wondering what kind of painful ordeal had left a memory in the tiger's stomach.

"Ahem". Tigress pretended to clear her throat winning Mei Mei's attention back.

"Oh, of course, s-sorry...," realizing she'd been completely mesmerized, the panda quickly gained composure and proceeded with the cleaning. The tiger remained quiet with an occasional wince, but make an indication to her helper to ignore it. Mei Mei began to think about what next question to ask without sounding too meddlesome.

"So, I take it you are Po's comrade?" She asked apprehensively, not entirely sure whether Tigress would mind answering her question.

"Yes," Tigress answered her short and exact.

"Sorry, I couldn't help noticing you have a lot of scars. You must have been involved in so many battles." Mei Mei worded the sentence carefully to avoid it sounding rude or hurtful.

The warrior in question just tugged a smile in return. Mei Mei left baffled.

"My scars are the reminder of people I tried to protect, I know a lot of girls won't be so thrilled at the prospect of having them. But for me - it was like souvenirs from my missions and training."

The monochromatic creature in front of her still frowned in disbelief. "Mind if I asked you where you've got this from?" She pointed at the burn mark.

"That was indeed one of the deadliest mission. It was a cannon shot in a short range. I am sure you are aware of our mission against Lord Shen." The panda understood what she was talking about. That mission in Gongmen had been the epitome of their freedom.

"You were involved in that mission too?"

"Not just me, I there are others as well". The tiger sipped her tea.

"I think I owe you and your comrades a big thank you, and sorry to put you and your family in a dangerous situation in order to defend us from that evil peacock," the panda looked at her sincerely.

"Well, don't be. It's our duty to protect China. Besides, if I didn't take the cannon blow, someone else will die - and I can't risk that. I am glad I do what I did."

"But you could have been killed!"

She paused and a satisfied smile appear on her muzzle. "The person who I tried to protect was a greater warrior than me. The future of China depended on him."

Mei Mei's eyes widened, _'she just said that she was sacrificing herself for China? for her fellow warrior?'_

"That was brave!"

She replied coolly "I am sure my other comrades will do the same for each other."

"Are there many of you in Jade Palace beside you and Po?" The female panda asked inquisitively.

"There is 5 of us, and Po joined us a few years ago." She replied.

"So were you always been on a mission with Po?"

"No, not really". The warrior sipped her tea again. "But because he is the only one with a body about the same size as mine, we often have been paired up on missions together. Dressing wounds and doing team combat would be easier that way. Not to mentioned if any of us badly injured and need to be carried."

Mei Mei can see Po would be able to carry Tigress any day. But the other way around?

"You, you can carry 300-pound panda?" Mei Mei dumbfounded in amazement while still cleaning her wound with clean pads and warm water.

She winced slightly at the motion."Believe it or not yes I can, and I did." She paused. "However, I am not the strongest. Mantis actually beat all of us including Po in arm wrestling".

"Mantis as in, a bug?"

"Yes."

The bear jaw nearly dropped. Except if Tigress meant a giant Mantis the size of a panda which anyone knew would be impossible. Mei Mei took a mental note : ' _Po does have a bunch of "interesting" friends'._

"I think I need to learn Kung fu." Mei Mei muttered playfully. She opened the bad smelling solvent for the wound and start to dab it on Tigress's injured arm. The tiger just gave an encouraging look at the notion and nodded in agreement, touching the ribbon next to where she sat. "Yes I think you should, we have one comrade - Viper - who used to be a ribbon dancer like you, and she is brilliant with kung fu."

"Ah, yes, I failed to mention I am a dancer. Where is Viper now?"

"Unfortunately turned into a jade zombie, all my comrades including my adopted father". She said casually.

That had struck the panda again. She just lost her entire family and managed to keep her cool as if nothing had happened. Mei Mei thought she probably would cry buckets of tears and would forget how dumpling and bamboo tasted like should it happened to her.

"So you came here to warn Po after all your family basically turn into…. jade zombies?" She pried further. Mei Mei heard Po's stories about jombies of various kung fu master after Kai took their chi."It must be hard to fight your own friends." Mei Mei retorted with sympathy.

"Yes, I came immediately, no time to waste, so you all can prepare". She almost sounded disheartened with the prospect of winning the battle. "I don't know what can we do to stop Kai, he had taken so many Kung Fu master all over china, but I remain hopeful that the Dragon Warrior will master Chi in time to defeat him, the same way he had saved China from Lord Shen's cannon."

Mei Mei's was trying to stitch all the puzzle. "Dragon Warrior - You mean Po?"

Tigress nodded. It dawned upon her, the 'person' Tigress saved from the cannon as she mentioned earlier was actually Po, the Dragon Warrior, savior of China. It must take some nerve and dedication to be able to do what she did.

"You did take the cannon blow for Po?"

She nodded silently. Mei Mei braved herself to ask the next question.

"So, are you…. Po's girlfriend?" She probed carefully. "I saw two of you are very…. uhm….close, so I just wondering". Mei Mei stood gesturing the tiger to move to her bed so she could put the bandage on her torso.

She grimly looked at the panda,"No", she replied pensively, "I am not. Po just my best friend." There was a pregnant silence between them while Mei Mei attempted to occupy herself attending the wound.

"Why you asked?" She reciprocated the question.

The panda chuckled with relief. "That's good. I had to admit I had a bit of crush with Po the first day he came, I mean who wouldn't... he is handsome, kind, gentle and severely cute". She contemplated the given answer in silence. There was a brief moment of grief in her eyes. But she restrained herself from saying anything.

"Tigress, are you ok?" The panda asked as the tiger's mood seems to change. A moment of eureka came upon Mei Mei.

"I know you said you are just his friend, but, you took the cannon for him…. do… you…..care for him?"

She lifted her head and gave me quick piercing gaze. But still remain quiet.

"I don't think that's relevant." She finally responded.

 _'Great, she refuse to answer…. let's do plan B. I might have to bring up the matter that I've been avoiding.'_

"Po was betrothed to me at birth." Mei Mei explained shortly. "But I have my own reservation about the matter that's why I kept it a secret, I had not met him for a long time after the massacre. But I am interested to know him and his friends more, especially those closed to him." The panda tied the last knot of her bandage and waited for her reply.

There a brief moment of shock and the situation soon became apparent, she averted her uncomfortable gaze to the floor, her jaw tightened and her tail stiffened. Tigress just wanted to escape, she didn't want anyone to pry about her feelings for Po, leave it alone Po's fiancee. A sudden knock at the door had saved her.

It was Mr. Ping.


	2. Chapter 2 : Confession

Hearing the knock, both females froze on the spot. _'Who could be visiting this late.'_

Mei Mei approached the door gingerly while Tigress bolted from her seat to grab her qipao and quickly dress herself.

A familiar goose appeared on the door.

"Mr. Ping!" The female panda addressed the goose. Mei Mei knew who the goose was, she saw him during her ribbon dance performance. She giggled inwardly recollecting the forlorn look on Dragon Warrior's face as he pleaded both of his father to help him escaping potential embarrassment joining her ribbon dance. However this was her first personal encounter with the goose.

Mr. Ping stood by the door, his eyes immediately delved into the panda in front of him and recognized her as the ribbon dancer who flirted with his son earlier today. ' _The panda girl who had a crush on Po...interesting...'_

Mei Mei squirmed uncomfortably, clearly not enjoying the silent treatment from the goose who was just staring impishly at her. The goose snapped from his trance and quickly make his intention known.

"Is Master Tigress here?" He lowering his head to peek behind Mei Mei large figure.

"Oh yes, were you looking for her? Do come on in." Mei Mei made a gesture to Mr. Ping to enter the room. The goose saw his son's best friend sat on the stool next to Mei Mei's pink dresser.

"Tigress!" He lounged towards the tiger before she even had a chance to put her tea down. A pair of wings embraced her bandaged arm. Tigress was stupefied clearly not expecting such display of affection. Mei Mei walked into the room with quizzical look at such a weird interaction between the goose and the tiger.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." The goose released his wings haltingly. All of a sudden Tigress remembered that Mr. Ping was asking about his shop earlier, but she hadn't got a chance to give him an answer.(** if you watched the movie KFP 3, you'll see Mr. Ping asked this question when Tigress just arrived**)

"Yes, your shop is fine Mr. Ping. Looks like Kai was only interested to destroy the legacy of Master Oogway."

"No no, that's not what I am here for... but thanks for the news. So you said everyone is...gone?" He perched himself on a stool next to Tigress.

The tiger gave a positive motion. "Kai even eradicated Jade Palace." She replied mournfully.

"That's a bad news..." The goose responded petulantly. He folded his wings and examining the tiger from head to toe with apprehensive look.

"Oh my gosh, you are badly injured. What am I going to say to Po! What happened to your arm? and your knee? and is that broken toe?" Her ripped qipao revealed a massive bandage on her arm that still oozing with blood. Her torn silk trousers definitely not helping sealing anything either.

"Mr. Ping, calm down... I am fine, I scraped my arm when I climbed the frozen waterfall. Beside Mei Mei had took a good care of me." The goose and the tiger eyes turned to the female panda who still stand there nervously. She felt like she should leave the two having the conversation, but there was part of her that dying to know more about her fiancee's dad and the tiger.

"You climbed _that_?" He was reminded of how many time Po told him how awesome, hardcore and bodacious was the leader of the Furious Five. At first he suspected his son was just exaggerating the fact - after all Master Tigress was Po's favourite - but _seeing is believing_. The tiger just smiled."You've underestimated me Mr. Ping."

"Ah good... good... " He rubbed his beak.

"A moment ago Po has asked me to look for you, making sure your injuries are attended and you are fed." He paused. "But good to know you are fine." Then there was momentary reticence. Tigress wasn't sure why Mr. Ping had not excuse himself to leave yet, and she secretly prayed he would ask her to go with him to escape the misery being questioned by Po's fiancee.

Instead the goose scooted over closer to her, with a low voice almost like whispering clandestinely but with imploring edge, he riposted. "Tigress, I need to ask you a favour." Tigress just threw a hesitant look. _'This can't be good.'_

"And what is that Mr. Ping?"

"I need you to talk to Po. You see, a moment after you came, I overheard Po having a heated argument with his Panda dad over the bridge. Apparently, he'd been lying to Po." He explicated in melancholic tone. Tigress expression remained phlegmatic.

"I am afraid I don't get what you mean Mr. Ping." She said tonelessly.

"Li was lying when he said he knew how to manipulate chi. He couldn't do it, and he couldn't teach Po either." There was slight anger and disappointment in the goose's voice knowing all their trip were basically for...nothing other than Li's selfish belief that running away could potentially save his son. But his feature was quickly soften in discernment.

"Po was upset his father had lied to him about something very important - and his comrades, his master even China had to pay dearly for it. He blamed Li for his absence in Valley of Peace when he was needed the most. But I can understand Li's sentiment. He couldn't afford to lost Po twice. He loves Po more than the world itself." He expounded.

Tigress tried to retain her composure. No doubt she was angry that Li had lied to everyone over his egotistical love for his son. His lies had cause her to lost nearly everything. She clutched her fist, but she was quickly reminded how did it feels like to lost someone she hold dear, how broken she was at the thought that Po had died after being struck by the cannon. How she had lost her will to fight, her will to live. _'Li would feel the same'_. She exhaled deeply.

"So, what you want me to do Mr. Ping?"

Mr. Ping stood in front of the tiger and held one of her paw with his wing.

"Tigress, you are always be the one standing by my son in his weakest moment. I know Po trusts you with his life, and I am sure you will do the same. Po's judgement is clouded with indignation at the moment, he won't be able to think straight. We all know that Kai can only be defeated by master of Chi, you had to assist Po with that…. Somehow". His voice dropped together with the look on his eyes.

Tigress was deeply in thought. She didn't know how to manipulate chi as well. She doubted herself and started to fear the worst of Kai may fall upon them.

"I don't know whether I can really help Mr. Ping. I had no idea about chi as well, that's why Po was sent here." Tigress said precariously.

The goose silently nodded. He tightened his grip to the tiger's paw.

"Yes I know. But that was what happened during Gongmen's battle as well. I wasn't there to witness it, and most of people would say the Dragon Warrior had won against Lord Shen armada single handedly. Po gained almost instant fame. My noodles sale shot up the roof -" He chortled at the rumination of his son who loved being the centre of attention, not in arrogant way - but there was no denying that Po quite comfortable to be under the spotlight. In contrast, Tigress only appeared when she was needed, efficiently took her action and then she would dissolve into the background.

"...but I knew better. Po wasn't winning that battle alone. You were there. And what you've done is what Po can't live without. You've sacrificed yourself shoving him out of the way of the cannon. If you hadn't done that, he might never stand a chance to defeat Lord Shen." Tigress ponder upon the goose's word, still unable to comprehend where the conversation leading to, but she decide to keep listening.

"At this very moment, you might not know how to help Po. But when the time come..., all you need to do is to follow your heart, just like what you did back in Gongmen." The goose looked into tiger's sunset orbs. "Please Tigress..., just go and talk some sense out of him. Only you could help him." The goose coaxed her.

With a resigned tone, the tiger held her words. "I promise Mr. Ping". A big smile of hopefulness wiped across his beak. Tigress watched the goose turned to leave. He waddle to the door. "Thank you Tigress... Now I must speak to Li. I'll speak to you again later... if we are still alive." He let a gleeful-satirical laugh. He gave a gesture to thank Mei Mei who was still bedazzled trying to measure the matter of the problem at hand.

With Mr. Ping gone, Tigress felt very uncomfortable remembering where the conversation was left with Mei Mei. There was a minute recess between them that feels like forever. Finally, Tigress opened up her voice.

"Mei Mei, I had to go. Thank you for-"

"Wait..., you did care for him don't you?" She quickly restarted their previous conversation and asserted the tiger accusingly.

Tigress sighed in defeat, she knew the panda wouldn't let her off the hook without further explanation. "Yes, I care a lot for Po if that what you were asking." After witnessing her conversation with Mr. Ping - Tigress knew there was no point of denying. "I think you have a right to know and I can accept if you hated me." The panda just about to utter another word of protest but Tigress gave a sign not to interrupt her.

"For a long time Po thought that he was the only Panda left, and now he found you all. I am sure you and him will make a great couple, have cubs and help your race from brink of extinction, don't let me stand in your way." Mei Mei sensed both sincerity and agony from the tiger's voice. Sometimes women could be hard to figure out.

"Did you ever told Po how much you... cared for him?" the panda threaded gingerly, fearing the warrior would just punch her for invading her personal space.

"That's absurd." She snapped. Mei Mei swore she could almost hear a growl.

"Why so? He should have his say in this." Mei Mei rebutted stubbornly.

"He deserve better." Clenching her first in indignation, she was tormented from her own words. But she determined to convince the panda on her opinion otherwise.

"What do you mean?" The panda deadpanned.

 _'No kidding, she is as persistent and annoying as Po.'_ Tigress muttered to herself. "I can't deny his chance to be happy." She almost yelled at the poor panda, who just flinched and staggered backward, stumbled on her own feet and almost hit the door. But Mei Mei knew she almost successfully extracting the truth out of the tiger.

"Are you saying that he will be happy with me? How can you be so sure?" The female panda cornered her.

Mei Mei saw the tiger gritted her teeth as fury bubbling up in her chest, her figure trembled trying to kerb her emotions, but she was quickly mollified."It's not that simple Mei Mei." She insisted.

"I'm sure it wasn't. But I can't risk myself marrying someone who loved someone else. And I need to know." The panda said undeterred.

She felt exasperated. "That's hardly my fault." She snapped harshly.

"I know, but I want to know whether you had to feel for him. Since I think he does."

 _'Wait, does he? How can she be so sure?'_ Tigress sighed, she about to explain herself again.

"When I came here…, I did have a second thought about what going to happen to Po. About his chance of wanting to stay in Panda village….. for good, about his chance being home among his kinds." The tiger's voice start to shake on the prospect losing the person she cared the most, but she carried on.

"Being here is his dream. I knew him for years and I know he had been waiting for this moment to happen - meeting his biological dad and other pandas. And as an orphan myself - I can say there is no better happiness than being reunited with your origin, people who you can call family, and finally found a closure. It comes to me that Po might meet someone here, someone that would love him better than I do, someone who can be a great wife to him, one that can cook, acts feminine, soft spoken, gentle, affectionate and loving."

Mei Mei was silent while focusing her mind on digesting every word she said.

"I am a warrior, all assortment of feminine pursuit and proclivity was not what I could offer. All my life has been dedicated to train. My body are built for combat not too look pretty, bruise and scar are my beauty, I am taught to be fearless and not to be submissive, and all I know about loving someone is always involving dying in battlefield." She expounded poignantly, and quickly appended,"...now, I hope you understand when I said, Po deserve someone better - not someone who incapable of affection."

The panda perceived Tigress's sentiment and her reasoning, however she saw the warrior amber orbs glistened with tears that she fought hard to hold back. Tigress silently resented herself for going soft especially in front of stranger. She was hardcore platinum soul warrior, there was no question about that. But didn't mean her heart wasn't capable of love.

"I can't be attached to any of my comrades than I need to be. If you love Po, and you can make him happy…. I will definitely support you. After all, you are his kind - a panda. You are more suitable mate to him than me." The female tiger in front of her conceded, admitting that she would surrender her chance being with the man she loved as long as he had the happy life he deserved. Wave of thoughts and emotions crashed into her, her heart was aching on her own words, shattering all the hardcore image she was trying to hold.

Tigress exhaled heavily, it was a hard work for her to declare those words to Po's fiancee, but it was necessary. She lost her parents once, her hope for love and affection was gone until Shifu and the rest of the five becoming the part of her life - it wasn't perfect, but she was grateful. Now Kai has taken all that she cared for - left for the bear, would she lost Po too to Mei Mei?

While Tigress was still busy meddling with her own thought, a pair of black cuddly arm cradled her. Her fur was soft and warm, just like Po. The scent of peach blossom became apparent as the figure clasping her chubby arm and pulling her close to her chest. Tigress stiffened, her mind goes blank and her brain commanding her to come out of the grasp, but her limbs betrayed her. The hug felt reassuring - melting all her worry away. It was then she realised Mei Mei embraced her sympathetically, acknowledging her struggle and misery she'd been through.

The panda quickly released her arm and stepped back perceiving the tiger might beat her into a pulp for touching her. To her surprise Tigress just smiled warmly thanking her in silence. Mei Mei relieved Tigress had somewhat felt better. Both of them knew they wanted Po to be happy, hoping he would end up with the right girl. Po knew his side of the deal with Mei Mei, he was aware she was willing to be his wife should he choose her. But how about the tiger?

"Tigress..., would you be willing to do make Po happy... should he choose you?" Mei Mei cautiously approached the tiger.

Tigress was dumbfounded. "To be honest, I don't - I…."

Mei Mei sympathetically placed her paw on Tigress's winning her attention. "...loving someone does not just means you willing to die for him,...but also to live for him. And you must tell him how your feel. You both had a chance being very happy with each other, even when it's just for a day, or a week or a year. It's better than nothing. Lest worry about the future and enjoy what you have today."

Tigress concentrated at her statement, before she could react, Mei Mei grabbed her other paw and looked at her golden eyes. "Listen, if we managed to come alive after facing Kai, please promise me that you'll confess your feeling to him, I'll be happy to write off my crush on him." She chuckled - but giving her a serious look.

"Pinky promise?" She put up her pinky claw and gave Tigress the notion of doing the same.

Tigress shook her head more expectantly that she think she would. "Sorry Mei Mei, I can't. You are betrothed to Po, that is a serious promise. I don't want to come between you both."

"I'll speak to Li Shan and my mom. I am sure of this Tigress, you need to believe me. If I were to marry Po one day, I wanted it out of love, out of my merit, my effort, not silly arranged marriage. This will give both of us a fair chance to win him, and for him to choose and to get the happiness he deserved." She raised up her little claw.

"Please….?" She smirked.

Tigress confided her thought once more and resigned as joining her claw on the panda's "I guess you are right. Thank you Mei mei, I never thought I will make a friend when I came here."

"Nah, I think you have a soft spot for Panda". The bear let out a feminine giggle. "Hey, why don't you wear my qipao while I fixed yours. I think it's time to help the Dragon warrior formulating plan to defeat Kai so you can confess your feeling." She teased her. "You'd better be quick or else he'll be mine." Tigress just snickered on the panda's joke.

For the rest of the day, Tigress stood next to Mei Mei and Lei lei (**you can see this in the movie, they are really look like best friends!**), and story be told the pandas escaped the genocide one more time - thanks to Po (who sacrifice himself). For now, we all just had to wait until the time was right for Tigress to be honest about her own feeling. And if it needs to be a better friend than the one who understand your joy and sorrow from the moment you met them.

Isn't great to have a panda friend?

* * *

*The next chapter will be about Mei Mei becoming a new student in Jade Palace.


	3. Chapter 3 : Old Friend, New Secret

Thank you for all the review :-)

Some people has asked me about Mei Mei personality. Honestly, since she had such a short screen time in KFP3, it's really hard to determine her true character. She looked like a confident, fun, flirty, girly, nun-chuck diva. However what runs deep underneath her looks no one can be sure about.

I want to portray Mei Mei as a good friend of Tigress. She doesn't have a good start with Tigress due to both conflicting interests on Po. But eventually, she'll be her best friend as Tigress learned to trust her.

There is plenty of fanfic out there with Song or other OC whereby the rival girl were all just seductive, flirty and making daring advances - making use Po's gentle and kind traits. I want to make Mei Mei more than that, she can be seductive, girly and flirty when she wanted to, but the bottom line is : she had a good heart, she is loyal to her friend, and she played by the rule. And since she a panda, I want her to have a 'laid back, nonthreatening' character like Li Shan or Po, unlike Song who is clearly a feline.

* * *

"Someone is at the gate...!"

Loud squeaked and a thud echoed through the hallway. Zheng had come up and landed head first in front of Shifu. The rest of the five save it for a certain panda (who has been excused to help his dad with the wave of customers) stared in amazement.

"There is no indication Zheng had served as Jade Palace messenger for twenty years." Monkey asserted. "Obviously practicing every day doesn't make him improve in any way".

Mantis did wonder how could Shifu let the bird stay on the job for so long considering he was hardly capable of meeting messenger basic requirement. The rest of the five gathered around quickly to see what was the commotion was about.

"Is she here?" Master Shifu rushed to the side of the goose impatiently waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Y-Yes *pant* G-Grandmaster...," answered the goose between his breaths.

"Good." Shifu moved his staff authoritatively, "Monkey, Crane, and Mantis…. could you lend a hand to our new trainee with her belonging."

 _'Wait, what? a student?'_ The Five threw a stupefied glance to each other pondering whether their ears had misheard their Master. It's been quite a long while since their diminutive master was willing to receive new students, except for little bunnies, goslings, and piglets that came for basic kung fu class. Ever since Grand Master Oogway's ascension to the Spirit Realm, Master Shifu had made it clear that the Dragon Warrior would be his last trainee. They might get an occasional visit from other Masters, or exchange students from another kung fu establishment. But accepting someone who knew nothing about kung fu was unheard off - even then normally the Grand Master would definitely make arrangement and informed everyone few weeks before the student's arrival. After a minute exchanging thoughts in silencing everyone in agreement that no one except Shifu and Zheng had anticipated a new student in the quarter.

Realizing none of his student moving their muscle, Shifu cleared his throat loudly.

Snapping from the trance, his student hastily excused themselves. "Yes, Master!" All three students quickly bowed and excused themselves.

"Tigress, Viper, followed me, I will need to discuss something with you two."

* * *

Meanwhile with the three male students…

"I wonder who this new student might be, Shifu not normally just accept anyone as a student." Crane flew beside his comrades.

"It's trainee Crane," Mantis corrected the avian. "Which means there is a high chance she doesn't know any kung fu yet."

"I hope is a girl...," Monkey replied pensively. "That's enough male student to cause months of testosterone driven tension. We need some feminine touch."

"It is a girl... don't you hear Shifu mentioned a ' _she_ '?" Crane pointed out. A wide smug grin appeared on his comrades' face. His answer clearly made both of them utterly excited of the prospect another female joining the team.

"I hope is a girl and... she is not like Tigress...," Mantis corrected. His simian friend just laughed mirthfully while Crane rolled his eyes - he was the only sensible male out of the six. That's what he wanted to believe anyway. He exhaled in relief that Po was not there with them. _'This could be worse.'_

"We'll soon find out". Crane was the first landed by the palace thousands of steps. He saw an unfamiliar large figure, covered in black cloak to the toe, hand huddling a basket and a few bags. There was a pink object dangling from the brim of one of the sacks resembling a ribbon.

Upon noticing Crane, the mysterious new student greeted him with a ….. bear hug. "Master Crane, ahhhh...lovely to see ya….."

Crane gasped. He knew that only one creature made that high pitched girly squeal.

"M-Mei Mei...? W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" He groaned under increasingly intense pressure on his chest.

"Uh... uh, my apology," she released her embrace almost instantly. "I am overly excited."

"No harm was done." Crane smiled. Mei Mei hastily revealed herself from under her hood.

"Did Grandmaster not tell you?…. I will be a student of Jade Palace for the next 3 month."

Crane's beak fell open with a creak. Mei Mei pleasantly entertained with his reaction and put her paw on her muzzle muffling her giggle.

A few seconds later Monkey with Mantis on his shoulder arrived in front of the two.

"Woah... I know you!" shouted the bug.

"Aren't you...Mei Mei? the ribbon dancer?" Monkey clarified.

"Yes!" She leaped and in turn her gaze to Monkey and gave him a warm cuddle. "It's an honor that you remembered me..."

"How can I forget? you danced with me at the Panda Party!" replied Monkey. They stayed in that position for a minutes or two, not that Monkey protested. He clearly remembered his dancing partner down at the panda village about 2 years ago. Despite her large frame, nothing can stop Mei Mei to move as astonishingly agile and swift as Viper. In fact, Monkey found her 'curve' incredibly... attractive. Now it's Crane pretended to clear his throat, "Does all panda do this... ummm... hug thingy to anyone?"

"...can I have a hug too?" sneaked Mantis.

Mei Mei frantically stood up straight, with her arm by her body."Uh, oh…. good evening Master Monkey, Master Mantis, Master Crane" she quickly placed her fist on the palm of her hand and bowed respectfully. "Apology, I nearly forgot my manners." she winked to Mantis flirtatiously.

"Subtle Master Mantis... very subtle. Don't worry, you'll have your turn,... I promise." She impishly responded to him with a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nah... don't be... If Shifu is not here, we can chill out a little." Mantis jumped to the panda's shoulder. ' _Mmm... she smelt like, peach blossom...'_ he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, but you might want to look out if Tigress is around too..." The three male students chuckled boisterously. "She is as strict as Shifu... especially since she is now a full pledge Master." Mei Mei hadn't got a chance to know Tigress very much. Her friendship with the tiger was all after all form through accident and unforeseen circumstances. _But again... there is no accident._

"Shall we help you with your things?" Monkey offering his assistance. The three males quickly divided Mei Mei's belongings and escorted her climbing up the Thousands Stairs. They strode side by side and began to chat.

"So, what brought you here?" asked Crane. "We had not seen you for nearly two years with no news whatsoever."

The panda seemed to engage with her own mind for a second stitching the right words. "When I was in Panda Village, Po taught me how to use nunchucks and it's turn up to be quite fun. Since no panda knew martial arts, I thought it would be useful if I could learn the rudimentary techniques and teach some other panda in the village to fend themselves." She replied.

"Having said that, how is Po?" She attempted to change her subject. Thankfully the rest of the master relented without further ado.

The other three exchanged uneasy glances. _'Should we tell her?'_ The boys all knew from Mr. Ping that Mei Mei had a huge crush on Po. They were not very sure what her situation was, and decided not to tell the whole truth.

"Dragon Warrior is fine, however, he is at his dad's helping with the restaurant so you won't meet him until dinner," Crane mentioned apprehensively.

"Oh... " Mei Mei sounded slightly dismayed. But Monkey not letting the conversation about Dragon Warrior overwhelmed such a happy reunion.

"Mei Mei, do you remember Viper? She was previously a ribbon dancer like you. You two could set up a performance for all of us." Monkey tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes, I remember Viper! That's sound like an excellent plan." The panda mood brightened and chuckled in agreement. "By the way, do you guys happen to know where would I be sleeping? Shifu mentioned in his letter I might have to share a room since there is no enough space."

"I don't think you'll be sharing with any of us... even though I don't mind." Mantis retorted playfully, even gave the panda a sultry wink. Crane mentally face-winged himself (well, he had no palm). He sent the bug a can-you-stop-flirting kind of look. While his simian comrades just chortled mocking the bug. "Subtle dude.., you have three months to impress the lady."

"Honestly, I would think you'll be bunked with either Viper or Tigress." Crane gave a plausible answer. However, he cringed slightly when imagining how it was like to share a bedroom with Tigress for 3 months. His other comrades seem to hold the same opinion.

"Well, you don't want to stay in the same room with Tigress for a week... let alone three months." Monkey snickered.

"Why? Does she snore?"

"Nope."

"Does she have a mountain of stuff there is no space for mine?"

"No, in fact, there is hardly anything in her room."

"Does she had a lot of clutter in her room?"

"Not really, in fact, her room is very neat."

"Does she sleep walk? sleep talk?"

"No, I even doubt she even sleeps."

"She's practicing black magic in her room?"

"Nope."

"She put on loud music at night?"

"No, she is very quiet. Her favorite things to do in her bedroom is meditating."

"She had a secret boyfriend that comes at night?"

They all laughed,"Again...Nope."

"She kept a dirty secret under her bed?"

"Don't think so."

"She's had a body odor problem?"

"No, she takes a bath every day."

"Then, why would you think she made a possible roommate from hell? She sounded rather like perfect roommate from my point of view." Mei Mei clearly bemused. The rest were burst out laughing at the bear.

"Don't get me wrong, Tigress is loyal and kind. It's just as a tiger she is precariously temperamental. I guess you'll found out for yourself. Just make sure don't agitate or push the boundary too far or you'll end up having your gravestone in Jade Palace's garden. Mark my word." Crane replied dryly. Mei Mei gulped apprehensively in response.

"I am sure Viper would offer to share her bedroom." Mantis comforted the bear. "Besides, I don't think Tigress would agree on anyone share her bedroom, she is quite a solitary and private kind."

"Besides, I don't think Tigress would agree on anyone share her bedroom, she is quite a solitary and private kind."

* * *

Back in the Jade Palace hall…

"Tigress, Viper... I wanted to discuss with you about this new student." Shifu opened up the conversation.

"Do you remembered Mei Mei back from the panda village?" Tigress eyes lit up at the mention of the name, and this not went unnoticed by her Master. Although the tiger hardly shared a word with her adopted father, he had learned his way to decipher her cryptic expression which in recent years getting harder to suppress. Especially since the arrival of the Dragon Warrior.

"Yes, Master." Both of them replied in unison.

"I want to know if any of you be willing to share your room with her, possibly one and a half month each," Shifu explained.

Two of them looked at each other. Viper raised her voice first. "I don't mind sharing mine, Master. However... I had to admit I have quite a bit of belonging and since Mei Mei is a panda, she will require extra space of her sleeping mat. My room possibly not big enough for her." The serpent replied. The old master stroke his beard while pacing around the room.

"Alternatively, Monkey and Mantis could bunk together and let Mei Mei had one of their room," Viper suggested. Shifu lifted up his countenance and look at his student. "That's not a bad idea Viper, I will consider that as the last resort."

"Master, let her stay in my room for her entire stay." Tigress offered. "Mine and Po's room are bigger than the rest, and I don't have a lot of personal belonging myself, so Mei Mei can use my wardrobe. Also, I'll be leaving for a month mission in about week time so she could continue to use my room freely." Tigress laid her reasoning.

Shifu clearly thought he misheard Tigress, his adopted daughter who normally averting social events and not easily trusting a stranger, and here she was proposing the panda to deliberately invaded her privacy the whole 90 days.

Not only that, Shifu clearly remembered the rumor he overheard shared by his male students that Mei Mei had taken quite an interest on Po. But again 2 years was a long time. A lot could change in two years as such was his adoptive daughter.

Shifu confided his own judgment avoiding making a reckless decision. He knew Tigress enjoyed her own lone confinement, however, she strived on her own way of maintaining a good relationship with Viper and Mei Ling. Tigress might only have a few friends, but those few are her best friend. _'Probably she would make a good friend with this panda.'_

After much thinking, Shifu relented. "Very well students. Now you may head to your room. Tigress, I will send the boys to escort Mei Mei and her belongings to your room. See you at dinner. You both dismissed."

"Yes, Master." Both of them bowed to their Master and left.

* * *

In Tigress's room.

That night, Tigress was helping Mei Mei to settle in her room. The male students helped her taking all her packs and place them by Tigress' door. Monkey mouthed 'Good Luck', while Crane and Mantis just gave the panda a little 'I-am-ever-so-sorry' look. Mei Mei felt a little uneasy, but she mouthed 'Don't worry, I'll be fine' to the three of them before tapping on Tigress' door.

Responding to the sound made on her door, Tigress slid it opened. She was greeted by the panda hazel-blue orbs and a wide smile. Mei Mei was still as Tigress remembered her from two years ago. Her chubby cheek was dangling over her face well covering her stubby neck. Her figure was still round, a lot more corpulent than Po. Under her black cloak, she was still wearing a pink and red robe, her sea blue sash on her waist barely making the ends meet. Her hair bounded in a small bun with a co-ordinated red ribbon around it. Blue mascara adorned her eyelashes and blood red lips tugged a friendly grin.

"You must be knackered after a long journey". Tigress dragged Mei Mei's pack and shut her bedroom door.

The pandiva just give a seductive giggle. "Exercise help keeping me in shape, especially the last hike up the palace," Tigress smirked. "Climbing the Thousand Steps was just a warm up, the real workout will start tomorrow." She replied satirically.

Mei Mei just chuckled."Don't underestimate me…., I might look like a princess, drastically feminine, love to wear dress and makeup. But underneath - my very heart and soul is a true nunchuck fighter." She bantered Tigress's statement comically. Her ludicrous response invited the tiger's wide smile. Mei Mei clearly reminded her of Po and his frivolous antics and imprudent action. She wondered whether all panda born to say horrendously absurd statement all their live much to everyone else amusement.

"Are you sure I can squat here in your room for a few weeks?" Mei Mei voice shook Tigress out of her trance. Before Tigress rebutted anything further the panda tipped her pack and cluttered Tigress's bed with her belongings. The feline stood astonished, she had never seen so many objects which half of them she had no idea how to use. There were nail clipper, a bag full of makeup, nail polish, dozen type of brush, seamstress kit, a bunch of lotion, cologne, and more than a dozen type of powdery substance.

"Of course. I don't own much stuff inside my room anyway, so you can use my wardrobe." The tiger responded. "Mine and Po's room are the largest, so it's easier to accommodate another mat and put it on the floor". Her eyes still astounded with the amount of stuff Mei Mei took with her for next 3 month. _'Is this what real girls stuff looks like?'_ she thought, secretly pleased she never been too girly.

"Well, thanks Tigress. That's super sweet of you. Hey I tell you what, I'll polish your nails tonight as my gratitude, you can pick a color, I am sure Po would love it." She winked her eyes mischievously.

"Thanks Mei Mei, but I'll stick with my claw, I think colored nail won't look so good in the training hall." She worded her sentence carefully trying not to offend her friend.

"So how are you been keeping on?" Mei Mei opened the conversation. She took liberty examining her feline friend. Tigress looked a lot more beautiful and friendlier than her first encounter. But again, she was injured, tired and famished when they first met - which didn't help to stamp a brilliant initial impression.

"I am keeping well, thanks," Tigress replied. "I heard you'll be training with us for 3 months?"

The panda nodded,"I hope to learn the basic kung fu and probably master the nunchucks a little more."

"Sound like a plan. So how's things in Panda village? How's Li and Lei Lei?" Mei Mei knew the tiger had grown fond of the little Lei Lei, whom instantly took a liking of the Master of the hardstyle who she intimately called big-stripy-baby.

"Everything is good, Lei Lei just celebrate her 6th birthday two weeks ago. Li said at some point if he came to see Po, he would take Lei Lei with him." She explained while stacking all of her clothes to be stored inside Tigress' closet.

Suddenly Tigress' orbs caught a glimpse of beautiful silk embroidered blue dress under a pile of jumbled items. The material silky surface glimmer under the flickering candlelight in her room. It was a blue cheongsam with gold lotus pattern all around the hem. Inside the collar, she can see it's embroidered with Mei Mei's name.

"This is such a beautiful dress. Did you sew it yourself?" she pulled the dress carefully adoring such intricate details. She could tell Mei Mei had put a serious effort making such a masterpiece.

There was a clear element of surprise in the panda expression. Mei Mei nervously took hold of the dress. Her face paled, her vicious train of thought was immediately brought to a halt.

"U-uh, I'm not supposed to take that here. Must have been accidentally packed." She stammered, offering a forced-unconvincing sheepish grin.

Tigress found her gaze. She knew something was amiss."Mei Mei, what's wrong?"

She looked like there were many things she wanted to say, and they were all fighting to get past each other in her throat. On the other hand, Tigress was fighting her own temper that gradually getting shorter. She could clearly see the female panda mentally argued with her own mind whether or not she should confess the truth or leave it concealed. Mei Mei let a disgruntled sigh.

"Tigress, you might not like what I just about to tell you, but please trust me… I have no intention to take that dress with me, that's not what I came here is for." She pleaded like she was admitting something important. Tigress threw baffled look.

"That was…. my engagement dress. In our village, the tradition is to make our own engagement dress." She lifted her head at Tigress and pried to her gaze hoping to read her emotion, but there was nothing. The tiger just looked at her with phlegmatic expression. _'Gosh, I hate this… this is the stoic persona his comrade was talking about'._

After a long, prolong moment of tension, Mei Mei cleared her throat and continue. "When Li received the message from the universe that his son was still alive, he came to see me and my mom and ordered me to start making my engagement dress. Little did he knows that Po -" And their conversation was interrupted by a small creak at the door.

It was Viper. "Girls, say what…. why don't we go the bath house together? I am sure it will help Mei Mei freshen up a bit after her journey. Po is going to start dinner in an hour."

Both the panda and the tiger didn't move nor responded. They just gave Viper a blank stare.

"Uhm... girls?"

Tigress was the first one to rebound her attention. "Sound like a fine idea. Are you coming, Mei Mei?" Tigress looked for her towel avoiding eye contact with the panda. "O-o… y-yes, sure," she shuttered as Tigress caught her off guard. Her mind still thinking about how Tigress would react should Viper didn't intervene their conversation.

Tigress let Mei Mei joined up with Viper while she scurried for an extra towel. Her eyes still fixated on Mei Mei blue engagement dress while mentally tried to suppress her suspicion to develop any further. _'She is not a threat Tigress! She is unlike Song or other females who make use of Po, she is your friend.'_

She managed to push her skepticism and blunt accusation of the pandiva, but she saw a small tatty blue box with gold ribbon. Her calmed emotion suddenly began to heat up before it had a chance to properly subside. Hundreds of question inflicted her mind,

 _'could that be… Mei Mei's engagement ring? Why did she take it with her?'_

She felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through her vein, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. She fought the curiosity to get the better of her. Undoubtedly there was an intense desire to open the box, but her consciousness quickly deterred her from prying on Mei Mei's belonging.

 _'What would Mei Mei feel if she knew I violate her privacy? She would resent me for that.'_ A lot of people might think this was really out of her character, but after years spent with Dragon Warrior, one thing Tigress had learned was to trust her friend. She decided she'll ask her when she got a chance.


	4. Chapter 4 : Only Time Will Tell

Thank you for all the review. Some reader had expressed concern about the fact that I paired Mei Mei x Po,

After reading this chapter, you'll soon find out that Po is already get together with Tigress (so called, 'courting'). The emphasis is more towards how much trust Tigress had on her other half, and towards her friend. Especially when she observe both of them sharing a secret she doesn't know about.

Also, I would recommend reading s/11914368/1/A-Tiger-s-journey it's a fab story and I planned to incorporate the author's OC in my story. As the titled said, the story revealed Tigress journey finding about her past, her race, finding inner peace, reconciled with her adopted father and comes to term with her love life. It's a must read :-)

Special thanks to son-goku5 for letting me incorporating his story in mine.

* * *

"Uhh... *pant* finally...*pant* I'm here...," Po's crooned under his breath as he threw himself inside the kitchen. After a few moment, he scanned through and found no one there.

 _'Wondered where everyone could be'._ He cast his gaze beyond the kitchen window, the sky letting amazing red aura and the sun was just about to set behind the horizon.

"Oh man..., almost dinner time!'" He whined. As much as he enjoyed doing a culinary experience from producing to eating his own creation, today he wasn't in the mood. Although still in early spring, it had been exceptionally humid and hot, which didn't help one bit the fact that he needed to stay in stuffy kitchen almost in its entirety - started from making breakfast for the Five, helping his dad at the restaurant, and before he knew it he had to prepare dinner. He swore he would die on kitchen overdose. Not that he had much choice, if there were any irreplaceable skills that he had above and beyond compared to the rest of the Five, it would have to be cooking. The panda dragged himself gathering all the ingredients.

Fortunately, he just about to have a company. Monkey and Mantis jumped into the kitchen.

"Hi, Big Guy!"

"Hi, guys...!" He happily replied. Monkey jumped next to him, hovered beyond his shoulder trying to check on today's menu.

"Looks like steam buns and Secret Ingredient Soup, am I right?" The golden langur had memorized numerous ingredients from Po's infamous cooking repertoire that he could guess just by scanning on what type of vegetables Po's preparing.

"Way to go buddy, you getting good at this. At some point, you need to do the practical thing, not just the theory." He muttered while his hand still nimbly dancing around the chopping board. Monkey just snickered in reply.

"So, what's happen today while I'm gone?" asked the panda. He was hoping his comrades had a better, more adrenaline spiked day than he was. Not that he didn't like spending 'quality time' with his dad. What could be worse than spending your day of working in blazing heat? and he was a panda with renown thick coat of fur, working at sweltering hot kitchen, while outside was equally smoldering, in a place jumble packed with pigs, sheep, and goose, and not even get a chance to had a proper chat with his dad. He was wondering where the 'quality' might have gone.

"Mmm... day off, so Crane went to down the market with Viper." replied Mantis.

"With Viper? just two of them?" The other two in question gave a positive nod. A contented smiled appear on the bear's muzzle. "I knew it! Do you happen to know if... they... ventured and buy something?" He dug up further.

"Shifu asked them to do errands for him, he left the list by Crane's desk, which is a little bit odd," replied Monkey. Po just let a big gale of laughter. Suddenly it all clicked with Mantis. "Po, did you made up that shopping list and left it at Crane's desk?"

The bear froze, his eyes darted towards the kitchen door to make sure Crane nor Viper were not eavesdropping.

"Well, kind-da, yeah... I actually took Shifu's last week shopping list because it was my turn, I just change the dates and add notes to Crane and Viper." He professed, one paw rubbing the back of his head that was not itchy, the other paw still busy stirring the soup.

"Can't believe that wise Crane didn't actually pay attention on your sloppy handwriting on the dates and on his and Viper's name." snorted Monkey.

"Love is blind... or possibly makes people blind," Mantis added sarcastically.

"Guys...guys...what's important is they get a chance to be alone just two of them... No harm done." The panda defended the reason behind his 'prank'... no he meant 'plan'. The rest just scorned sardonically listening to his fabricated truth. However they did agree, although every one of them undoubtedly the most stupendous group of warriors in martial art and self defence, whom had vanquished numerous formidable foe and swept any sort of bandits by empty handed, when it came to a simple task asking a girl for a date - one might need to seek a divine intervention or... simply a prank pulled by a friend. Dare to say even the boys were certain Shifu himself incompetent for the task, no matter how many scroll, inner peace or amount of chi one might have.

"But I am rather worried about them." Monkey retorted truthfully.

"Why so?"

"Normally this kind of thing never ended well. Remember your first date with Tigress? We set up a bogus spar so she lost a bet against Viper and had to go on a date with you during the lunar festival, but end up badly because you met a bunch of overly eager fans that wanted to have an intimate moment with their idol." Po recollected how Tigress nearly skinned those girls alive for ruining her date, but at least he was secretly pleased she was that bit jealous.

"And then Monkey's date was turned upside down when Temutai army raided the restaurant."

"And your dad dating profile which mistakenly printed as obituary in the weekly paper".

"And we arranged Shifu on a blind date, and he punished us all to clean the Hall for a month for having to spend the evening with an elephant and water buffalo".

"And Viper's date with a cobra, who turned up as a plot to kidnap her."

"And your date with Song, which ended up she was a bandit."

But Po was not going to give up just yet. "Okay buds, I know what are you saying. But look at me, I am courting Master Tigress!" He proudly announced.

"Yeah Man, but it took you about six years to do that," Both of them snickered. "...and numerous trip down infirmary."

"So..., anything else happened today?" The panda changed the topics.

"Oh... Po, guess what, there is a new recruit joining us.." Monkey's voice was suddenly filled with excitement.

"And... is a she... a female! ...finally!" Mantis joined up. Po was pretending to be interested, he put down the ladle, and gradually made way to scoot over and sit with his friends.

"You would never guess who it is Po." Monkey whispered as if sharing a top secret.

"Try me..." The bear said.

"It's Mei Mei, the ribbon dancer from your hometown." The bear face literally lit up like a firework in a realization of her arrival. "Awesome...!" He jumped up and shuffled his feet in a silly dance. Monkey and Mantis look at each other suspiciously. They just didn't expect Po to be that excited to see Mei Mei.

"Po, do you realize that this is the same panda that had a crush on you some time ago?" Monkey tried to get a sense out of the bear.

"And... the fact that now you are courting Tigress." Mantis gave the bear a twisted look, almost spelling out _'Dude you are in trouble'._

"And... two of them sleep in the same room, for the next 3 month." He added. The boys figured Shifu must have been forcing Tigress to share her bedroom with Mei Mei.

"You must know your limit and never be over... y'know... friendly... to her, you can end up hurting both of them, physically or mentally. Either way, both ended badly." Monkey concluded.

Po stunned for a minute contemplating his friends' apprehension, was his friends being too unreasonably negative towards the whole Tigress-Mei Mei thing? He knew the grim risk of displeasing his girlfriend - which implied not only a serious chance being dumped also ended up in a hospital, and should he being careless Mei Mei might become another punching bag venting the feline anger.

"Look guys, there is nothing between me and Mei Mei. She had a crush on me long ago. I'm sure she had moved on. We are just a good friend, I am sure Tigress won't mind. I am just glad I had a chance to meet her again after years y'know." Po said firmly, meeting his friend's eyes.

"Well if you said so dude, we were just concerned. You said the same thing about Song when she returned back to the valley." Mantis reminded the Panda about the incident that happened last year.

Song was used-to-be-a-bandit-turn-to-good kind of girl that he befriended many years ago. She was attractive slender looking clouded leopard that used to lead a troupe of dancers, performing from village to village. When their friendship just blossomed, the light-spirited panda invited her for a meal at his dad as a friendly gesture - which she interpreted as a date.

Despite only one 'date', enough to spark the feeling of the clouded leopard to the kind hearted Dragon warrior. She was determined to change her ways and come back clean for him. So, after many years apart, she decided to return back to the valley, working as the helper at local coffee shop and determine to capture the Dragon Warrior's heart. However, time wasn't on her side as Po was already courting Master Tigress, to say the least, it didn't end up pretty when Tigress found out.

"Do you remember how outrageous Tigress was when you agree to meet Song in private?" Po cringed at the memory. He inwardly admitted he had made a wrong move disobeying his girlfriend request. He was just too naive to assume that Song looked at him as a friend and long had written off her crush on him. He thought it was safe to confront her in private, until she made a valiant move to 'nearly' kiss him. Thanks Oogway, Viper and Mantis were spying them after Tigress' outburst on Po's reckless decision. Mantis managed to paralyze the leopardess right on time.

"Po, Tigress threatened she'll break up with you if you let Song made advances on you. You were lucky I was there to prevent what's going to happen next." For once, Po knew the insect was right, and he wasn't even joking. Po took another long breath. No point in frustration he thought to himself. He had learned his lesson.

However, one thing he hadn't share with his comrades. He actually knew Mei Mei was coming to the Jade Palace to see him - in fact, he was the mastermind of their imminent reunion, but he had to pretend otherwise so others wouldn't know.

"So, what are you guys suggesting?" He sighed resigning the fact he was screwed for not thinking about this potential hurdle beforehand. Monkey and Mantis looked at each other.

"Po, you are more expert on this. But I think if you asked me, I would say honesty is the best policy." Po threw an incredulous look. He bit his tongue, he wasn't prepared to drop this long, sophisticated plan, all his life he had been waiting for this.

But how could he convince Tigress to allow him speaking privately with Mei Mei? As if that not a big enough problem, living with a bunch of kung fu masters who were credulous in stealth mode would impose another threat of being pried upon. His arduous train of thought was immediately brought to a halt when Zheng appeared on the kitchen door.

"Master Po, Shifu wanted to talk to you in the Hall of Heroes."

 _'Ah, Master Shifu! why didn't I think of him before!'_

"I am coming,Zheng." Po asked Monkey to watch the soup, as he strode towards the Hall.

* * *

Tigress ran in all four trying to catch up with the other two female to the bath house. She saw both of them entering the enclosure from a distance. She turned to a halt, musing her thought again. _'What if Mei Mei is seriously pursuing Po? but why now? Probably she wasn't aware that Po is courting me? But she is the one that encouraging me to express my feeling to Po.'_

The two girls were stripping up their clothes. The steam from the tubs created some sort of natural barrier among their nudity. Not that any of them care. Tigress was following a pace behind them. But she decided not to reveal herself yet. She waited as she heard a splashing sound and a giggle from the two. With her cat hearing, she could overhear their conversation from the changing room.

"So, I heard from Mr. Ping you are quite a legendary ribbon dancer in the village," stated Viper. Mei Mei let a high pitch giggle. "Oh, of course, no other panda dancer as beautiful, agile, attractive, and full of appetite as me." She replied playfully. "Once I danced and you'll be enthralled, you won't be able to look away." She chuckled deviously.

"How about yourself?" the panda reciprocated.

"Uhm... I am an ex-ribbon dancer, I hardly had the courage to dance again." She replied shyly.

"I hardly had time to practice dancing when I arrived in Jade Palace, and now I've lost my confidence to perform in front of others." The snake admitted. Mei Mei felt sorry for the snake. "Hey, we could perform a mini performance together, probably you'll feel less intimidated?" A strike of smile graced her red lips. "That's sweet of you Mei Mei."

"So, what's with Dragon Warrior this past two years?" Mei Mei prompted the snake. Viper not sure whether she should mention about Po and Tigress knowing that Mei Mei had a crush on the Dragon Warrior previously. After a long, long moment of pondering, she concluded to mentioned the matter subtly.

"The Dragon warrior is very well, Po is very busy with his newly appointed position as late Master Oogway's successor, but thankfully Tigress helped him organizing his agenda. Sticking to schedule and planning are not Po's strongest traits. It does help to have a partner who is as tactful, insightful and meticulous as Tigress." She spelled out, with the hope Mei Mei paying enough attention to what she said.

"Wait, did you say partner? are they...a couple now?" Viper smirked, the panda had fallen on her ploy. "Yes, not long after defeating Kai, they went on a mission to Xinan, and that just help to seal the deal. So nearly two years now." the snake elaborated.

"Oh... that's good news." The panda smiled sincerely. Right, then Viper was less worried that that Mei Mei would cause a turmoil between Tigress and Po.

"As for you, what brought you here?" Viper changed her topic, she had been wondering why a feminine princessy girl like Mei Mei would ever be interested in art kung fu.

"Here?...to take a bath?" Mei Mei said incredulously. Viper mentally face-tailed (yeap sorry, she got no palm!) herself. "No I mean here… as in Jade Palace." Mei Mei discerned her misunderstanding quickly replaced her answer.

"To learn kung fu of course. When Po went to learn to master chi, he taught me to use nunchucks, and I love it since. It's almost like ribbon dancing with danger!" She giggled. The news about her dangerous dance did arrive in Jade Palace when Po told them how Mei Mei mastered nun-chuck in just one night, earning her a title 'Nunchuck Princess'.

"Wow, no one would have guessed... I mean you are all dainty and such." Viper stuttered.

"I know, isn't that even better?" Viper can't help but laugh imagining Mei Mei prancing around in her pink-red robe with ribbon and nun-chuck, sweeping bandits off their feet, literally. Little did she knew that image wasn't just an overblown figment of her imagination, it was actually happened before the panda defeating Kai two years ago.

"But Mei Mei, why now suddenly you decide to come and learn kung fu, why not last year? or even earlier? I mean, two years is a long time to wait." Viper questioned her. The bear tensed, she clearly not prepared to answer such question. Viper had caught her off guard, she fidgeted awkwardly, and drove her brain to find a good excuse.

If one knew, the panda was certainly not a race that excelled in tactical planning or as scheming as cunning as others. Probably innocency and unsophistication more of their forte, that was besides being cuddly and hungry. After a long, long moment of tension and the pandiva still didn't utter a word, in fact, she was still silently twiddling her finger and looking at bubbles around her. Viper made her next move, she wanted to confirm her initial suspicion that Mei Mei didn't keep certain feeling for Po.

"So… coming here had something to do with… meeting Po again?" The serpent winked making the panda fidget a little. To her surprise, Mei Mei gave her rather a straight answer. "Yes, It's been awhile since the last I saw him." She chortled.

"You had a crush on him, don't you? I heard about you tried to woo him with your dance move in the Panda village." Viper scrutinized the panda, whom quickly avoid her glare and started to fret. But she quickly appended in reassurance."Don't worry I won't tell Tigress. You have a right to like Po…. he is pretty cute, kind, handsome and full of…. say…. awesomeness!" Viper mimic the way Po's speak.

The panda eyes widened, "W-what? Wait! That came out wrong!" She just realized her sentences had become a double-edged sword, swiftly attempting correction. "I mean not for Po in that sense you are thinking about." She thought hard how to amend what she said without revealing the real purpose why she was here.

Then the panda sighed, giving Viper forlorn stare. Then she scanned her surrounding, checking there is no one there. She ducked down a little and move closer to Viper, holding up her paw between the snake's ears and whispered like she was admitting a serious crime. Viper scooted over obediently, coiled into more comfortable position next to Mei Mei.

"Look Viper, I actually come here for Po - but not in romantic sense. And the whole training kung fu thing was just a... decoy." She stuttered. Viper hardly believed her ears.

"I am here... on a mission." Mei Mei just smiled inwardly watching Viper flabbergasted feature. "Promise me you won't tell anyone... especially Tigress." She added, still keeping her voice low. "I am sorry I can't tell you more, but I am sure you'll find out sooner or... -"

Unbeknownst to them Tigress was listening to the whole conversation, except for the bit whereby Mei Mei starting to whisper. She decided she had heard enough and about to join the rest of them. She stepped in by the tub and cleared her throat loud enough to win the attention of the others.

"...uh hi Tigress." Mei Mei stammered. She was praying to gods that Tigress hadn't heard whatever she explicated, especially the last 3 sentences.

"You're finally here, we were wondering where were you." Viper smiled. Tigress offered a small tug on her lips but said nothing.

Mei Mei decided now was the time to stamp her pandiva charm on the situation and talked about something else completely unrelated. "So tell me, how Po was chosen as Dragon Warrior?"

"He fell from the sky in a fireball," Viper answered coolly.

Tigress failed to understand why people loved to glamorize the epic entrance of the Dragon Warrior. "Po actually sat on a chair mounted with a dozen of fireworks. Only heavens knew what he was thinking." The tiger butting in tonelessly.

Being a kung fu fanboy, Po obviously couldn't miss watching his heroine crowned the most coveted title of Dragon Warrior, unbeknownst to him that he had crushed her heroine dream. "He was desperate to see Tigress, it was her turn to do demonstrate the move". Viper snickered impishly. The tiger flushed and screeched bluntly. "Shut up!" The snake just giggled gleefully seeing her reaction. "Sister, Po is courting you now, it's just a matter of time before he asks your hand in marriage…. you don't need to shy over this kind of fluff. It's public secret by now."

"You are impossible." Tigress glare dagger at the snake while crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly. The snake just shook it off.

For the next ten minutes, all three female just chatted casually about things around Jade Palace. Mei Mei asking about everyone's hobby and favorite food and favorite color (Tigress wondered whether all panda would ask her the same thing) - of course with the occasional teasing over Tigress' love life.

Suddenly Tigress' ears twitch. She heard a flapping sound coming from behind the wall.

"Zheng, is that you?" she was secretly relieved. She might find excuses to leave, to be alone with her thoughts. Tigress never felt comfortable being vexed over her love life, even when whatever Viper say pretty much is true.

"Yes, Master Tigress… Master Shifu is expecting you in Hall of Heros before dinner." The goose shouted from behind the wall.

"Tell him I am coming in five minutes. Thank you, Zheng".

"Seems like I have to make a move girls, enjoy your time". With that, she ascended and grabbed her towel, drying herself real quick, wore her qipao and briskly made an exit.

"Is she always been like that?" Mei mei raised her eyebrows and threw a glance at the serpent.

Viper nodded. "Tigress is always the solitary kind."

"But having Po had kept her balance. Before Po came she was always distant, cold, stoic and lose her temper so easily over things. Po used to suffer quite a bit of beating up over small little mistakes." Viper chortled remembering the Dragon warrior would be kicked down the Thousand Steps for accidentally fell on Tigress in an awkward position during sparring.

"Po must love her so much that he doesn't mind being a punching bag". Mei mei chuckled.

"Yeah, it was much worse when he just joined us at the palace, no one, not even me, believed that Po had what it takes to be the Dragon Warrior - he didn't know kung fu and didn't have quite the figure we had imagined a kung fu legend would be. We resented him so much, Shifu even put him on a nasty training regime to make him leave."

"Seems like you guys had a prejudice against panda huh?" Mei mei snickered playfully. Viper laughed in return. "Well, yeah but Tigress did open up more now, she was actually the one who offered to share a room with you. Even I can't believe my ears."

"She did?" Mei Mei beamed.

Viper couldn't help but smile. Mei Mei's response had woken up her warm memories of Po when he first joined them, her truthfulness and cordially warm persona.

"I guess I need to start writing my own obituary just in case I didn't make the whole three months." She said jokingly. Mei Mei knew that Tigress might not be the friendliest - but her loyalty to her friends are out of questions. Both of them giggled.

"Now let's get dressed, Po would be waiting for us to have dinner with the rest."

* * *

Tigress strode slowly to the Hall. There were hundreds of things going on her mind. Was Mei Mei telling the truth about her engagement dress? Was that blue box was accidentally being packed as well? Seemed hard to believe someone would accidentally pack two things at once. And why she said she had come here to see Po? what if the whole "learning kung fu" thing was just a ploy?

But, Tigress's intuition signaled that Mei Mei wasn't a threat. Unlike Po's previous love interest, Mei Mei didn't seem ever said anything but the truth, she came clean about her betrothal to Po, and she even went as far as inconveniently dropping it to Tigress' benefit. And unlike Song, Mei Mei didn't come across as aggressive or intimidating, in fact she was gentle and kind, probably a bit too flirty - which made it impossible to dislike her - or plausibly because Tigress had grown a soft spot for pandas. Tigress knew her mistrustful approach served like double edged sword. She distrusted Song and she turned to be a thief, while Lu Shi turned to work for Jun-Jie, but she knew she was mistaken about a certain someone; made her questioned about her judgment - and whether she would do the same mistake with Mei Mei.

But one thing Tigress knew for sure, the only reason why Po would see Mei Mei as more suitable mate because... she was a panda. And there was nothing that Tigress could do to change that, no amount of training, time spent she spent together with Po on missions or learning numerous scroll would have helped her in any way. She sighed. _'There is no accident, I guess only time will tell'._


	5. Chapter 5 : Trust

Sorry, I kind of had to rush these few chapter. Also notice that I've rewritten part of chapter 4 (nothing much added) because I realize it wasn't updated with the latest version from my drive.

Also, I would recommend reading s/11914368/1/A-Tiger-s-journey it's a fab story and I planned to incorporate the author's OC in my story. As the titled said, the story revealed Tigress journey finding about her past, her race, finding inner peace, reconciled with her adopted father and comes to term with her love life. It's a must read :-)

Special thanks to son-goku5 for letting me incorporating his story in mine.

And again, Dreamworks own KFP.

Enjoy.

* * *

"A warrior does not give up what he loves, he finds the love in what he does"

― Dan Millman, Way of the Peaceful Warrior: A Book That Changes Lives

* * *

In the hall of Heroes.

Po opened the door of the Hall carefully. His eyes quickly caught a glimpse of the red panda in a lotus position, balancing on Oogway's staff with his back facing him. The Grandmaster sensing his presence, gracefully came down and slowly walked towards the giant panda.

"Master, you wish to see me?"

"Yes, Po, we'll wait for Tigress. I had something to discuss with you two about Mei Mei's training plan. Tigress will be off to mission next week to Lee Da Academy to assist the teaching there, one of the Master was injured badly during the recent mission and rendering him out of action for weeks. As for you Dragon Warrior, you'll be leaving in three days time to Gongmen for Master Council Meeting, they have a pressing matter to be discussed urgently." Shifu stroked his beard while scrutinizing at the giant panda who suddenly looked horrified.

"What, I'll be leaving in 3 days? but M-master... why don't you tell me earlier, you knew that Mei Mei just got here to...-" The red panda stood and moved his staff to Po's lips to silence him.

"I know Po, but this mission is important and I just received the message from Zheng about an hour ago. As Dragon Warrior your opinion is irreplaceable, therefore you just have to change your personal plan to accommodate this. I am sure you have time." The master insisted, there was a slight regret in his face, but his voice remain leveled.

"C-Can't you go for me instead?" Po stuttered nervously.

"No Po, as I said the Dragon Warrior advice are critical for the task at hand... besides, I have a personal appointment I need to attend next week." Shifu sternly replied.

The big panda appeared more flustered by the second, this had not been left unnoticed by the diminutive Master. He cleared his throat attracting his student attention.

"Po, I'll help you so that you can have a time alone with Mei Mei to execute your plan, I will distract Tigress to do something else so that she is not on the way." Shifu proposed nonchalantly. Before Po had a chance to thank his master or gave him the seal of approval, another figure appeared by the hall's entrance.

"Master...you have something to discuss with me?" Tigress placed her fist on the palm of her other hand and bowed respectfully.

"Yes, Tigress, I summoned you and the Dragon warrior regarding Mei Mei's training plan this past few days before you both departed for your respective mission. In the morning Dragon Warrior - you will help Mei Mei with rudimentary techniques of your kung fu style, and after lunch - Tigress, you will be in charge training Mei Mei on the obstacle course. But since Po will be leaving for his mission in 3 days time, you might want to train Mei Mei after dinner to make use of the time you have. You won't know how long you'll be needed in Gongmen. I will discuss with Monkey about training Mei Mei with weaponry after both of you departed. Mei Mei's training will commence tomorrow - the rest of you will train as usual, except if you have patrol duty. Tigress, tomorrow night that would be you. I will make adjustment as deem necessary. Have I made myself clear?" The master closed the case with an authoritative tone.

Both of his prized students bow in agreement.

"Yes, Master."

"Now, you may be dismissed for dinner, I see you all in a couple of minutes." With that, their Master disappeared behind the door. Leaving Po and Tigress alone. Calm jade met dazzling amber, both of them infatuated in each other's gaze. Po saw a glint of smile on the feline lips.

They walked together paw in paw to the kitchen.

"So you'll be leaving in 3 days? that's new." Tigress said gently. But having an urgent mission with unknown deadline wasn't anything new for the masters.

"I know, I didn't expect it as well," Po said with a sad tone. Tigress knew something is not sitting quite right. Po was always enthusiastic about going to mission especially getting to meet other kung fu legends, it's almost like going on an adrenaline ride. The humble panda sometimes forgot that he was a legend himself at his own merit. To the panda (who didn't always love to train as much as Tigress) going for a mission would give a bit of spark to his otherwise mundane training day, especially when Shifu ordered him to meditate or read lengthy scrolls.

"Po... are you alright?" The bear snapped from whatever he was troubling his mind. He knew he had made a terrible mistake showing any kind of abnormality in front of his girlfriend who could read him like a book.

"Uhm, sure, I am fine. it's just I just came back from mission 2 weeks ago, and now I had to leave again. My dad won't take this news well." He mentally congratulated himself for making such a believable excuse. It was true that since Po became Oogway's successor he had been prominently popular in demand with various political mission. Not to mention that his increasing number of responsibility at the palace was catching up with his popularity, not only he had to teach the Five, he had to make important decision for the palace's future.

All this had caused his relationship with his dad suffered in recent year, and the bear was trying to make amends by excusing himself to work at his dad's restaurant whenever Shifu gave everyone a day off.

"Why don't you asked Shifu to give you permission to stay overnight with your dad one of this day after training? That is if you could convince Shifu you'll make it back here before the gong." She chuckled imagining how plausible that scenario would be. Po was late 56 times last year, and we were talking about the distance between his bedroll and the door, let alone from Mr. Ping noodle shop to the training hall.

"Tigress, that's an excellent idea, thanks." Po gave the feline a quick peck on her cheek.

"Anytime Dragon Warrior..." She smiled, although in her mind she was battling whether or not it's the right time to tell her boyfriend about what's truly had bothered her.

"Po...I had something to talk about." She lifted up her face to find his gaze. Her bear just returned a small smiled in agreement. Almost everyday Tigress and Po would spend a little moment together under the limbs of the ancient tree, simply exchanging story about how their day went.

"Shall I see you tonight before bed time at usual place?" The panda riposted, the feline gave a little nod to the notion.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the kitchen door. As they enter the kitchen, the rest of the four already start massacring the food Po's prepared earlier. Po saw the figure of a certain panda in pink garment skilfully scooping the soup with the ladle and spun the bowl to the table, pretty much almost the same way he did.

"Oh hi, Big Guy... hi Tigress." Mantis greeted his comrades who still stunned by the door.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you guys, we were starving, and Mei Mei offered us to do the honor of being the ' _chef de partie'_ tonight," explained Monkey. "Hope you don't mind."

The female panda gracefully turned around, and aimed her gaze towards Po, his jade orbs met her ocean blue eyes. "Oh hi... handsome, it's been a while isn't?" She gave Po a flirtatious flick.

"Oh hi, Mei Mei! Yes..! It's been a while." He reciprocated exuberantly. But then he remembered what his comrades said about Song, the Dragon Warrior cringed and abruptly move his gaze towards his girlfriend checking her reaction. The tiger next to him had an expressionless face, made Po's tummy churned further not knowing what she was thinking.

"Are you guys going to eat while standing?" Mantis teased the panda and the tiger whom both still wearing befuddled look by the doorway.

"I've saved two chairs for you two," Viper pointed out at two empty spaces on the bench.

"We had to take an extra chair for Shifu." Po reminded, knowing that Mei Mei probably had taken Shifu's usual spot.

"He can eat while balancing on his staff can't he?" joked Monkey.

"The thing is guys, there is no space here on the table," Crane pointed out the problem. "I mean we can always put an extra stool by the corner of the room, but whosoever sat there will have no table space at all, except one can eat without a table."

Po combed his analytical glance around the table, true enough that the table might not be big enough for all of them, save it because not only one but two large figures were hogging a space of equivalent of four tigresses around the table. "Don't worry guys, I can eat after Mei Mei is done, she can sit next to Tigress. I can stand by the counter snacking bean buns while waiting." Before anyone said anything else, Shifu made his way inside the kitchen.

He quickly addressed Mei Mei and all his students and briefly explaining the plan of the day tomorrow.

"Don't you think we need to give Mei Mei a tour of the valley?... and Uh...uh she even has not seen the Hall of Heroes." Po in his fanboyish mode profusely excited of the prospect of showing off his knowledge of the immense collection of super cool kung fu artifacts. Not that Mei Mei would be hugely interested in those things.

Mei Mei just giggled politely in response. "I think I'll stick with the tour of the valley Po."

"I can do that, probably tomorrow night?" Monkey quickly offered, knowing this is his chance to accompany the panda.

But before anyone throwing any sort of agreement, Shifu interrupted.

"Unfortunately the tour would have to wait until Po left for his mission. Since we wouldn't know when will he be returning, and he is the only one who can teach Mei Mei the bear style. So, Mei Mei, I expect you to train hard with Po this three days." Shifu smirked to both panda, making Mei Mei squirmed distressfully at her seat.

Everyone quickly finished their meal. Po ate the last, while Tigress and Viper help with the dishes.

* * *

That night by the peach tree. Tigress sat quietly, she leaned her back letting it comfortably rested on the bark of the ancient tree. The smell of the peach blossom carried by the gust of spring wind tickled her nose. She examined the magnificent tree with its skeletal limbs swaying gently, creating incredibly exquisite petals rain from time to time. Until then she heard familiar footsteps approaching, slowly taking her back from her world of imagination. She quickly stood up.

A pair of warm black arm welcomed her before anything else.

"Tigress..." She heard his gentle deep voice.

"Good evening Dragon Warrior," She chuckled mischievously. She stood where she was and gently caressing the black arm around her. The intense scent of sandalwood filled her nostril.

"You just took a bath before seeing me?" She nuzzled his neck, feeling his slightly wet fur around her cheek.

"Well yeah, I spent the whole day in the kitchen and today has been horrifyingly hot. I don't want to meet you and smelling like sweat-mixed-with-secret-ingredient-soup. That would be repulsive." He snickered. As much as Tigress loved the scent of Po's musk and the aroma of his famous soup, she didn't think she wished to have both at the same time.

"So, what you said you want to talk about." The bear sat down by the tree, and pulled her by the wrist and signaling her to have on the empty space next to him. Tigress deposited her body on Po's muscular arm, and leaned by his side. Her eyes met gaze with his green orbs.

"It's about Mei Mei." She paused reading her panda response to her statement. The panda cringed slightly at the mention of her name.

"What about her?" He dared to ask.

"I don't know... I saw her taking her engagement dress with her. She said it was accidental." She peered over to Po, perusing his reaction. The panda next to her perusing at his own blunt claw not that there was anything interesting to see, but she knew he was absorbing her statement intently.

"And I overheard her and Viper by the bath house, saying that she actually came here to see you..." Po heard a dose of melancholy and anxiety in her voice. And Po knew exactly where her mind took her.

"Something inside me told me there is something she purposely withholds from me, and it has something to do with you, not to mentioned the mysterious blue box that she carried with her." Po flinched at her statement, unfortunately, this has not gone overlooked by Tigress. Her temper gradually grew shorter realizing that Po knew something that she wasn't.

"Po... did you purposely hide something behind me?" There was a potent amount of venom laced in her voice.

"Tigress... it's not like that, please." He begged. "Let me explain..."

Tigress sighed, he knew Po normally had a good reason behind anything, even when it was hurtful - normally he was correct.

"Tigress, me and Mei Mei was just a friend. There is nothing between us, even when everything around you might suggest there is something. You had to believe me." She caught his somber captivating stare on her. She didn't see any dishonesty there, only concern and truthfulness. All the while they were courting, Po had never once been unfaithful. He is a warrior or honor and integrity. If Tigress wanted to be truthful to herself, there was no concrete evidence on her supposition over Mei Mei and Po deeper relationship than a friend.

How could she let a little speculation destroying the wall of trust he built for years to crumble down in a matter of seconds? She blamed it on the venomous power of her own jealousy, it sort of fibbed her objective outlook and let her anger and vengeance took over. Before she had a chance to questioned him any further the bear gave her his last statement.

"I will let you know in due time Tigress, please be patient with me. At the moment I am just... not ready." He dared himself looking up at her fiery amber eyes, there was a glint sense of upheaval mixed with anger and betrayal right there. He sadly had to leave let her because there was nothing he could say any further.

"Now let's go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." With that, both silently went back to the barrack.

* * *

Next morning, in the training hall.

The next day, the Five, Dragon Warrior and Mei mei began to train. To everyone's surprise, Mei Mei didn't miss the gong knowing that while they were extending their welcome in panda village, each and every panda woke up past noon time. However Po, who despite mastering more scroll than Tai Lung, defeating spirit warrior, even made it to the Spirit Realm and back... yet still in all those 8 years little had changed in his sleeping department. The old habit may be hard to break, but it was not impossible. Everybody speculated Tigress was kind enough to wake Mei Mei up from her panda slumber considering today was her first day of impressing their Master.

First Shifu gave the Five instruction while Po taught Mei mei basic bear style kung fu. From where Tigress doing her training by the Jade Tortoise bowl, she could hear Po's encouraging words to his new apprentice. 'That was awesome' or 'Cool move' echoed through the hall with occasional 'KIYAHHH' and 'AIYAHHH'. And then while the rest of the Five were outside sparring, Tigress taught Mei mei how to run portion of the obstacle course. Tigress decided to go easy with Mei Mei, although she was proven to be tougher than her looks. She even effortlessly graduated from 'level 0' against the adversary without losing a tooth. Before ending the day, master Shifu asked Po and Tigress to spar. The rest had stopped to watch.

"This is normally the most exciting part of the training." Informed Monkey.

"I bet 20 almond cookies that Tigress will beat Po in 20 minutes," said Mantis.

"Make it 30 almond cookies, she will beat Po in 10 minutes," Monkey challenged.

"Does Tigress always beat the pulp out of Po?" Mei mei raised her eyebrows. "Well, he might be the Dragon Warrior, and he is improving in leap and bound - however, Tigress due to 20 years rigorously discipline training, often get the upper hand in the sparring." Viper explained, "And these boys always do the bets on who wins."

"Ok, I bet a jar of almond cookie that Po will win this time." Rebutted Mei Mei. The rest gasped and stared in disbelief. "What? Did I do anything wrong?"

"You are the first girl that join the bet!" Monkey exclaimed. "And I think you are going to be the first who lose, Dude!" Mantis chortled. "Man, I can already taste the victory in my mouth."

"Is there anything wrong with girl joining the bet?" She asked.

"Errr…. no, technically no rules what said girls can't join the bet," Mantis smirked. "But you don't even have almond cookies? don't you… you just arrived a day ago!"

Mei mei mentally facepalmed herself "Dang you are right!".

"That's ok, I lend you mine for the bet meanwhile." Crane offered.

"Thanks, Master Crane, such a gentleman." She elbowed him flirtatiously. The rest just stared lost for words with jaw hanging on the floor.

"Ok Mei mei, the bet is on!"

Down at the middle of the clearing is Tigress and Po getting ready on their defensive stances. "Are you ready to feel the THUNDER?" Po taunted.

"Ready as ever Dragon Warrior. Now…. fight me!" And with that, the two started the onslaught. Tigress was the first to launch her first attack. But Po quickly stepped away and attacked back. They exchanged furious kicks and punches for a couple of minutes, no one seemed to give away any opening for the other to attack. It was a close call.

"Oh gosh, this is so exciting". Mantis exclaimed excitedly. "Our big guy clearly getting better, he can hold Tigress for more than 15 minutes now."

They are still exchanging blows, until Po managed to corner Tigress to the wall, their muzzle nearly touch each other.

"Got ya!" He was grinning victoriously.

But before he managed to pin her down completely. "She stared at him with an intense sultry gaze, Po mentally felt he was being stripped naked right then.

"I love your husky voice, Dragon Warrior". She smiled seductively, and with that she gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Po was caught off guard, his mind lost in the glow of those piercing sunset orbs, and yes the most beautiful smile of the best warrior in China. Tigress saw an opportunity to attack back and quickly grabbed both his hand and with her leg suppressed the panda down to the floor.

"One point for Tigress" Shifu ended the spar.

"Hey…. that's not fair!" He exclaimed. "She just...just...flirt with me!"

"You let your guard down Dragon Warrior, just because I tried to seduce you." She retorted. "Remember, expect the unexpected."

Po pouted like a little child. Tigress just snickered at his antics.

"Tigress is right Po, your enemy will try to find any distraction for you to give away opening. You need to stay focus." Shifu added. "Enough training for today. Dragon Warrior, after dinner, do one more spar with Mei mei as for the rest of you - you all free to do what you like. Except for you Tigress, you have patrol duty tonight."

"Yes, Master". The student said in unison.

"Mei mei, seem like you had to pay us that one jar of almond cookies." Mantis and Monkey smiled. "Told ya Tigress will win."

"Dang it," she mumbled and gave Crane some coin to buy his jar of almond cookies.


	6. Chapter 6 : Stealth Mode

Here is another update, this meant to be a part of chapter 5 but I was worried it makes the chapter incredibly long.

Enjoy.

* * *

A time for us at last to see

A life worthwhile for you and me

And with our love through tears and thorns

We will endure as we pass surely through every storm

A time for us someday there'll be

A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me

A time for us at last to see

A life worthwhile for you and me

 _The song was used for the movie Romeo and Juliet._

* * *

That night in the training hall after dinner.

Po and Mei Mei headed towards the training hall for more training. The rest of the Five were cleaning the kitchen, while Tigress was off for her night patrol. Po suddenly remembered that he left his gift for Mei Mei at home - a new hand carved nunchucks. He groaned on the prospect of climbing up the palace's thousands stairs but left with no other option. He only had a few days and he thought Mei Mei might be able to use it for her training with Monkey. So he set off quickly for the task.

Tigress was strolling around the village alleyway in her dark colored cloak, watching for any abnormal activities around the village. Everything looked incredibly calm, the village was quiet, almost no citizen found wandering down as soon as the sun bode its farewell for the day. And then she passed by the Dragon Warrior Tofu and Noodle Shop, she landed on its roof checking whether Mr. Ping might be at home; she might pay him a surprise visit.

Ever since their relationship became official, Tigress grew closer to the goose. One excuse was to ease the goose loneliness ever since his son had risen in both rank and duty, and another thing was because Tigress saw a perfect father figure she had been dreaming of, not to say she didn't love Shifu the least. They would spend time playing mahjong and xiangqi while Tigress would patiently listen to Mr. Ping retelling story about his distant youth.

To her surprise, she heard Mr. Ping was talking to someone else inside the house. She perched herself closer to Po's bedroom window which left slightly ajar.

"...Po, what are you doing?" She heard familiar goose with his distinct Chinese accent.

"uh...oh, I just need to give this to Mei Mei Dad...," She heard a muffled answer from Po.

"She has already arrived at Jade Palace?" asked the goose.

"Yes, she arrived yesterday," Po replied shortly.

"Why such a rush to gave her that thing then?" Question the goose "isn't she will be here for the next three months?"

"...Dad, there is something I need to tell you, I'll be leaving for a mission again in 2 days time."

"What? again?..." Tigress heard a deeply dejected sigh, loud enough for her to hear. True enough that Mr. Ping never got used to the fact that Po was a Dragon Warrior, the defender of China. While he was proud of his son achievement, Tigress felt that the old goose did miss the peaceful day before the prophecy began to steal his son away from him.

"And I don't know would I be back, Dad, I'm sorry," Po said apologetically.

"That's alright son, now... are you going to tell Tigress 'the thing' then?" He was emphasizing the word 'the thing' in his sentence. Tigress narrowed her eyes as if listening to something of great importance.

"... no Dad, she was a bit... apprehensive lately."

"Well, Mei Mei already here, and she got what you've wanted am I right?... then why wait?" the goose sounded impatient. Tigress heart impaled at his statement. _'She got what Po had wanted? did I not have that?'_

"Come on son, you are Dragon warrior - you beat formidable foe, cheated death, what so difficult to confess something to a girl...you've been waiting for this moment to come in months. Do you know you are denying your own happiness?"

"I know what are you saying dad, it's just... it's harder than I thought."

"Well, you can't wait to settle the score until she gets back, I heard from Shifu her mission is at least one month, and worst now you don't even know when you will be back Son." The goose tried to cajole him further.

"I know dad, I'll do it before I leave. Look, Mei Mei waiting for me, and if Shifu knew I am down here he'll punish me. I have enough of carrying buckets of water up and down those thousand steps. Gotta go, Dad, love you."

Tigress heard a loud creak of the log staircase being pressed by Po's immense weight. She watched the bear carrying something inside a black linen bag - presumably gift for Mei Mei, as he rushed back up the palace.

She couldn't believe her ears. After all these time, had Po already planned to break up with her? Had situation suddenly change that he had to marry Mei Mei? Tigress knew Mei Mei might have the thing that she didn't have, being a panda was one of them, but she couldn't understand why Po had to be cruel enough to wait all these months and years and let her feeling for him grew before burning them to ashes.

Her thought of Po betraying her trust started to burn her soul, but instead of becoming vehemently furious, Tigress took a lotus position and try to quell her temper. Ever since achieving inner peace, Tigress had become more cool-headed when it came to her predicament. Her old self probably would lash in anger or succumbed her sorrow in reclusion. With that, she quickly ran finishing her round of patrol, and dashed to the training hall thinking she might be able to dig some honest explanation from her panda own words.

* * *

The training hall.

The door of the training hall left slightly ajar to allow the cooling spring breeze to get inside. From outside Tigress could hear both Po and Mei Mei were still training - occasional 'YATAHHH' and 'HYAHH' reverberating through the empty hall. She carefully peeked her head inside. Tigress saw Po sparring with Mei mei, but very much different from sparring with her. Mei mei was smiling, sometimes giggled as they exchange blows. Tigress could hear Po husky voice in between Mei Mei feminine chuckle.

They were very… 'snuggly', as Po corrected Mei Mei's posture, his shoulder sometimes brushed against Mei mei's, both having large frame making physical contact more unavoidable. Then he would clutch Mei Mei by the wrist while continued lecturing her on the motion. If Tigress dares to be truthful, there was a hint of jealousy watching her panda sharing 'intimate' time with his ex-fiancee. But those feeling quickly concealed by a pang of guilt. ' _Did I not trust my boyfriend and my friend?'_ But the words of the goose kept reiterating in her mind pricking her heart.

 _"Mei Mei already here, and she got what you've wanted am I right?... then why wait?"_

 _"Come on son, you are Dragon warrior - you beat formidable foe, cheated death, what so difficult to confess something to a girl...you've been waiting for this moment to come in months. Do you know you are denying your own happiness?"_

But how could Mei Mei resist Po? he was the Dragon Warrior-defender of China. Even if he was not, on personal level his charm was inevitable and admirable, even managed to bend her otherwise hardcore soul. Those sincere smile, gentle gaze, and his soft encouraging words coupled with unexpected prolific jokes, sometimes Tigress did wonder whether those jovial actions was intentional. Tigress braced herself kept watching the two panda. Po certainly had evolved to be a better warrior that he meant to be. Every move was purposeful, every step, punch, or kick all intentional and controlled.

Finally, they're done with the sparring. Both panda certainly were not aware of her presence, probably because they thought that she was still doing her patrol. She was at least half an hour early, and since Po had to come to go to the noodle shop to fetch his gift, he wasted nearly an hour of his training time. Tigress silently watched as Po scooted closer next to Mei Mei, he held two bowls of dumpling and offered her one.

"Congratulation, you've survived your first day of training." Po beamed proudly at his student.

"How did I do...?" The female panda eyed him curiously.

"Bodaciously awesome!" He replied loudly, with his fist up in the air. Mei Mei laughed watching the panda antics.

"No honestly Po, how did I do..." She scowled.

"Why would you care? I thought the whole kung fu training thing was a camouflage." Po teased her. Mei Mei playfully punched his upper arm with her fist. "Hey what'ya sayin' there handsome, are you saying I am crap at kung fu?"

Po smiled widely, "No no... you are doing well, much better than what I did down the panda village when you ask me to do ribbon dance." Mei Mei let out a girly laugh and then sighed pensively, "Can't you believe it, it's been two years since that day." She said.

"Yeap, a lot had changed since. Oh yeah... by the way... I have something for you." Po pulled his black linen sack and handed it over to Mei Mei. "Here you go, as my sincere thank you for coming all the way... aaaand as a congratulation for passing your first day of kung fu training without breaking a bone."

Mei Mei enthusiastically tugged the string of the sack revealing beautiful handcrafted nunchucks. "Awww... thank you Po, you are such a sweetheart." She squealed vociferously in merriment. Tigress nearly had to cover her ear.

"Hey it should be the other way around, I should thank you for coming over this far. It was not an easy journey let alone for a female panda." He chuckled.

"Oh well, anything for you Po," She replied sweetly.

"Oh yes, and I believe this is very the reason why I'm here." Mei Mei placed her paw into the pocket of her robe, producing a small tattered blue box tied with a ribbon. Tigress nearly died of heart attack as she identified the same blue box laying back yesterday next to Mei Mei's engagement dress. _'Is that... the ring? Why would she give a ring to Po?'_

"There is a note inside, for you and your eyes only." Mei Mei explained. Po smiled sweetly and gave her a bear hug.

"Mei Mei, how can I ever thank you... this means a lot to me." Po thanked her sincerely.

"So, when are you going to tell her about all this? You are leaving the day after tomorrow right?" Mei Mei asked him. Po suddenly became visibly nervous. He squirmed a little bit, slouched himself next to the adversary and massaging his temples.

"Truth be told, I don't know. It's harder than I thought. I feel that she avoiding me lately, maybe an indication that she knew something about all this."

"And….?" Mei Mei eyes met his gaze.

"I'll tell her before I left, so it all can be done with. I can't imagine had to hang on to this thought indefinitely until gods know when I will be back from my mission." Po elaborated.

Mei Mei just stood and patted Po's shoulder. "You can do it Po, I am sure all will be fine. Your father can't wait to break the news to everyone in Panda Village. The sooner the better." And with that she made her move to the door.

Tigress was nearly in tears. Her chest felt so tight she hardly could breathe, small whimper made its way to her throat that she fight to conceal. She knew her heart were shattered by now. Was Mei Mei really going to take Po away? But what if this was Po's choice? and would he left Jade Palace and moved back to Panda Village to be with his real family? Had she said something mean to him that make him doing all this? There were an arduous string of thoughts that were fired at her heart and destroying her soul. She quickly ran on all four to the place she hadn't been in years since Po came into her life.


	7. Chapter 7 : Revelation

I will put one extra chapter after this as Epilogue :-)

Thank you for reading!

Dreamworks owned KFP :-)

* * *

 _CHEMISTRY_

 _are you touching my arm and it setting fire to my mind?_

 _-by Nayyirah Waheed-_

* * *

The gong rung, six warriors leaped to the door. Po wasn't late today, but he was still yawning when Master Shifu passed through the corridor. It soon became apparent that he hadn't slept very much last night. Although no one could see whether not he had a black circle around his eyes (*ahem, because he already had a black circle around his eyes), but he certainly appeared tired, the bag around his bloodshot eyes became more apparent, he was slouching his torso with his arms dangling wearily on the side.

"Good morning students!"

"Morning Master." They said in unison. Po darted his eyes to the creature in front of his chamber realized it's only Mei Mei stood across him with her fist on her palm. He was perplexed as he thought about what could possibly happen to Tigress. Shifu watched the expression of the panda. He quickly summoned everyone else to the training hall.

"Po, I need to speak to you. Everyone else please train as usual. Monkey, could you please assist Mei Mei with her training." The red panda tried to maintain his cool until the rest of his student disappeared from his sight. Po gulped, he felt his stomach rose up to his throat and his chest tightened so badly he felt he almost couldn't breathe.

"M-Master, where is Tigress? Is she okay?" Po observed as the red panda pacing through the corridor in front of him. His crestfallen expression was telling Po something might have happened last night.

"Don't worry - Tigress is fine. She left me a note this morning," He sighed, but his voice remained calm and collected. "She is by ironwood forest but please, don't come looking for her there. You'll make the matter worse. She has asked me to make sure everyone to leave her alone." Shifu watched the giant panda as water began to form around the corner of his eyes, his hand trembled and his lips quivered. For the first time since he courting Tigress, she had asked him to stay away from her.

"Po, Tigress saw you and Mei Mei in the training hall last night. And what happened in there or might be something else, has resulted in all this." The master retorted in exasperation.

"M-master, I am sorry, I never meant to hurt Tigress while I want to do is to make her happy." The giant panda looked down to the floor in shame. He closed his eyes in an attempt to withhold his agony and vehemently fighting the urge to crumble in front of his Master. A single drop of tears rolled down from his unwilling eye and made a silent splash on the wooden floor.

"It's my fault, Po, I promise you I'll distract Tigress... but that night I didn't know she came early from her patrol." He looked at the bear remorsefully. However, you still have your chance. I've asked Zheng to tell Tigress that you will make it up to her tonight, by the Sacred Peach Tree."

Po still looked at the wooden floorboard under his toes, his mind was wandering quite elsewhere, wondering where Tigress could be, whether she was punching the ironwood trees to vent of her anger, whether she was sobbing painfully alone, whether she needed a hug, whether she wanted someone to console her.

"Po," He felt his master skinny little hand on his paw. "Please don't give up on my daughter. Be there..., nearing sunset at the Sacred Peach Tree. She'll be waiting." And his Master left him alone with his thought.

* * *

The day of training had come to an end. It was rather uneventful for Po and the rest of the Five. In fact, the rest of the Five and Mei Mei hardly could find his figure since they marched out of the barrack. As they entered the kitchen, it became apparent that the usual panda chef had relinquished himself from his usual trading post. They just mumbled at each other figuratively guessing something that might happen last night that caused their feline cohort to disappeared and Dragon Warrior to be mortally upset - he was even abandoning his breakfast. Po reappeared again closer to noon time, just chatted offhandedly and proceeded on training Mei Mei. When the other went down to Mr. Ping for lunch, Po stayed back and continued to train leaving his friend spellbound that he was again missing his second meal of the day. But no one dared to ask him, and leaving the panda on his own.

As for certain Tiger, she had been meditating to calm down her mind by the groove of ironwood forest. She hadn't been there for quite sometimes, in fact, she couldn't recall when exactly her last visit was. Her finger traced to its indestructible bark, feeling each bulge, tears, and marks. She saw slight breaking under the tree's thick skin, a testament of her anger and anguish that she aimed the tree innocent being.

Tigress expelled the air from her lung sharply. This place was a reminder of part of who she used to be. A place where she trained herself never to feel any hurt and pain. The place that had made her Tigress - the master of hardstyle. She stared again at the ferocious claws marks tattooed deeply within its bark, she bent down kissing the tree gently - paying her gratitude for being her most loyal companion and returning her own sentiment. Her heart felt heavy and pained, but she did not wish to not be able to feel anymore. She liked the way she is now, hardcore but when she could and able to show compassion whenever necessary.

* * *

Under the Peach Tree.

Tigress was the first to arrive under the tree. She was glad no one there yet and adopted a lotus position trying to console her sorrowful heart. She looked up the sky and watching the blazing orange aura from the sun as it bode farewell to the world behind it. Tigress inhaled the scent of peach blossom lingered in the air, she had made up her mind. She had done a lot of thinking, about her life, about her family, about her relationship with people around her, about what happened in Gongmen, in Panda Village, and about a certain panda that had changed her life for the better.

He undoubtedly had reconciled her with many things, with her adoptive father, accepted her dark past, helping her be comfortable on who she is, helping her to open up to love and forgiveness, and for that, she needed to be forever grateful. Tigress had decided, whatever the outcome of their meeting tonight, she would be at peace and continued to love him regardless where he was and who he chose to be with. She smiled to herself, although her heart was deeply afflicted inside.

Tigress heard faint footsteps. It was sounded morbidly heavy, almost like being chained with a mental dead weight at its end, restraining his limb to move on further - as if his sorrow had not burdened him enough. He approached the Sacred Peach Tree. He knew the moment had finally come.

She flicked her glance towards him, her blazing sunset eyes met his calm green orbs. He was torn to see Tigress in the state she was, her fur was matted around her eyes a deposition that she had been crying, she looked exhausted - a strong testimonial that she might have been awake all night. At least she was tugging a small faint smile as she saw him approaching. Tigress was surprised to see Po wasn't any better, if not worse - his bloodshot eyes, he was still muffling certain sob, traces of tears still laid bare there as an evidence of his grief.

Tigress decided now was the time to stamp her authority on the situation.

"Po, what's wrong... are you, crying?" Tigress reached her paw to stroke his, trying to comfort him. He looked like there were many things he wanted to say but the words just stuck and they were all fighting to get past each other in his throat. His mouth just bobbing wordlessly.

"Calm down Po, I am here, and I'll listen to whatever you want to say to me. And I'll be at peace no matter what you will decide to do next." Tigress said gently. That reassurance was exactly what he need. He composed himself and slowly finding her gaze. He looked into her amber orbs, reminded on how much that eyes had comforted him, offering him consolation and encouragement, and that glance that always empowered him to do better and to be a stronger warrior.

"Tigress, please forgive me... I never meant... to hurt you." He gradually made his way over to her side. Both stood stiffly without showing any physical affection.

"That's alright Po, I know everything happens for a reason." Her statement almost sounded like convincing this to herself in return for some sort of relief.

"You are not... mad at me?" He blinked, realizing Tigress didn't lash any angry yell at him. Well, not yet at least.

"Why would I be. In fact, I was a little embarrassed of myself." She retaliated with hurtful tone.

"Care to explain?"

"I can't help being a little jealous watching you both sparring." She paused. "Remember I told you about Mei Mei's engagement dress that she accidentally packed? She supposed to wear it on her betrothal ceremony to…you Po". Her voice began to shake, she paused to form the right sentence in her mind."I can't help but think how happy she would be, should I never be here, if I never stood in her way, yours and her destiny. You'll be Dragon Warrior living happily in Panda Village with her by your side. However, I steal you away from her. It's Mei Mei who supposed to feel jealous of me. I feel terrible..-" Po quickly silenced her with his finger to her lips. There was a potent amount of remorse in her voice.

"Tigress, look at me…" Po gently held her chin with his paw. Those dazzling red eyes had lost its sparkle to sadness and regret.

"You are not stealing me from anyone. It's not my destiny to marry to Mei Mei. Do, you remembered Master Oogway said 'there is no accident'? It's no accident that we both orphaned, we both ended up adopted and our path crossed here, at Jade Palace. There is no accident that we are the most unlikely of people to fall in love. You must believe that this is our destiny. Me and you."

The feline smiled, hearing his words did soothe her heart tremendously.

"I mean…. look at us. How can a tiger, who is beautiful… brave…smart end up with a panda who is clumsy, fat….and-"

"Awesome? Bodacious? severely cute and handsome?" She chuckled. Po somewhat was glad Tigress' mood had lightened up, and Po figured out this was the perfect moment to finally revealed what he needed to confess.

"Tigress, I am sorry I am hiding something from you. But I promise you tonight I'll make everything clear between us." He moved his hand inside his pocket and revealed the same frayed blue box Tigress saw yesterday. Her eyes widened. The memories pieced together rapidly and struck her like a lightning. Before she had a chance to inquest things further. Po went on with 'his plan'.

"Ti, this is my family heritage, this belonged to my late mother, and had been passed down from my grandmother". He opened the box to reveal a simple golden band, with the word 'love' as the centrepiece. Tigress let a small gasp, she felt her heart pound against jolted out of her chest.

"Tigress, the day you told me you loved me - you made me the luckiest Panda in China. I can't tell you how happy have you made me, seeing your beautiful eyes, sparring with you, spending time under this tree, fighting bandits, going on missions. I simply can't imagine how my life without you. You had made me a changed man, wanting to do more, to do better, to be stronger, be the best that I could be. And should I had to give up my title and kung fu in order to be with you, I'll do it in a heartbeat. You're worth everything to me, Tigress."

He paused to compose himself. Even Tigress momentarily closed her eyes, trying hard to curb her tears from falling, as his words strummed the core of her soul. She knew Po said he loved her a lot of time before, yet she still treasured each and every time as if it were the first.

"I know this ring wasn't the most expensive, but this one and only most valuable treasure for me." He held her right paw with his.

"Although we've only been courting not long ago, I always dream about our future together, I want to see you wake up next to me every day, to see your smile every minute of my life, hold you in my embrace, and I promise - I would make my life mission to make you happy. You are the very reason I am who I am today. So with this ring, Tigress, would you make me the happiest man and take the honor to be my wife?" His voice quivered.

The tiger in question had long lost for words, instead, blinking passed the tears that threatened to fall, Po squeezed her paw. She didn't answer but immediately pulled him into her embrace and planted the most powerful kiss to his lips. She never imagined how her life would turn upside down after the big fat panda fallen from the sky. He might have stolen her title, her kung fu dream of becoming Dragon Warrior, the very purpose of her life - but he replaced it with a new purpose that far more noble than a mere scroll or title. He had made her realized it's okay to be herself, it's okay to be afraid, to laugh, to cry and to show love. And now, she acknowledged he had given himself and his love to her.

After they broke up from the kiss, Po turned his gaze to her ruby orbs, which staring at him with a fiery passion. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I take that as a yes?" He beamed with a hushed tone. He could stare into those eyes to no end.

With that, he smiled his biggest smile and slipped the ring on her finger. She watched intently as the panda gently slid the ring on her claw as if tried to savor every moment. The ring sat sweetly on her ring finger, become a silent testament of his undying love and bound her with his promise. Both of their eyes met again, her arm snaked around his neck, hugging him closer, almost protectively. His arm gently yanked her slender waist against his robust belly. Both slowly closing the gap between them, until their lips passionately met.

There was a prolonged silence when the two lovers shared their intimate moment. Even without words, the kiss had spoken of their life together from its beginning to its conclusion and everything in between. As they parted, Po quickly remembered there is one more thing left to do.

"Ti, I think I owe you the whole explanation regarding what happened these few days." Few things racked to his mind as he tried to select his word prudently.

"Months ago, I told my panda dad, my goose dad, and master Shifu about my plan to ask your hand in marriage. My panda dad insisted that I need to use this ring to propose you - it was the same ring he used to propose my mom - and I agree because it has an outstanding sentimental value. There's where Mei Mei came into the story, she was the messenger my panda dad has sent as a kung fu student in disguise. All of us agreed that this will remain a secret until the right moment comes."

He paused for a brief moment and continued. "Unfortunately my plan had a major flaw, I forgot to factor in that my-soon-to-be-wife is the most accomplished warrior in her generation and nothing will go unnoticed under her nose. So, that's true that Mei Mei was just pretending to be a student so she had an excuse to see me, and I bought her nunchucks to show my gratefulness. Also, your night patrol schedule was a deliberate attempt by Shifu to give me a moment alone when Mei Mei could pass me the ring, which apparently failed because you've ended up seeing her passing the ring to me." He chuckled.

Tigress hid her face regretfully. She had been worried sick about the fate of her relationship over... nothing. In fact, she had nearly destroyed the most wonderful surprise her panda bestowed upon her. All was a mere misunderstanding all along.

"I am sorry I cause you all this trouble, Po." She said regretfully.

"Well don't be, I am glad my proposal still end up rather well ...and you've said yes." He smiled widely.

"Tigress, I love you."

"I love you too, Po."

And just as if he planned it (maybe?), they heard a sweet rendition of the song they heard back at the festival in Gongmen.

The song about a certain orphan who had a great destiny to be a hero. Twist and turn of his fate as a young boy was bounded with hardship, bullying, and betrayal. Nonetheless, he had a chance to carve his way to mastery of kung fu being thought by both heroes and villain alike. Until his fate brought him to meet a certain female warrior who took him as her student. Both of them fell in love with each other but their romance was viewed as taboo and equivalent to incest in their society of that era, due to their difference in age and their Master-Student relationship. They encountered several tribulations after leaving their hometown and facing numerous tests of their love. Although they were eventually married, they were again separated, this time for 16 years until their final reunion at the end. (Refer to the notes below** this is a real novel)

The words of the song resound faintly in their ears, as Po offered his paw.

"May I?"

And he bowed gently to the feline warrior in front of him. Tigress met his gaze, her lips curved into a smile and slowly moved her own paw in his, gesturing acceptance. His strong arm curled compassionately around her tight waist, and she, in turn, placed her muscular arm delicately resting on his shoulder. They slowly closing the gap between their forehead, almost muzzle to muzzle, as both of them closing their eyes savoring each fleeting moment, feeling each other touch and devouring in the each other scent, listening to the fluttering heartbeat, a declaration of their love without uttering a word. As their soul intertwined, their body swayed lightly from side to side until the music fades away.

The gentle breeze waved through their fur and gently shook the skeletal limbs of the blossom above them, followed by dozens of peach petals confetti flew midair. A stream of the last ray of sunlight shone in through an opening among its ancient branch, adding the finishing touch.

Their Master and friends watch them from a distance. A few had shed tears or two - watching their friends getting close to the final journey of finding love. They let a happy sigh.

Love is indeed one of the greatest mystery under the heaven. A few moments later the rest of the Masters (and Mei Mei) retiring to their chamber, accepting the fact there probably won't be any cook for the night.

* * *

I will put one extra chapter as Epilogue :-)

Thank you for reading!

**Notes :

Xiaolongnü is the fictional female protagonist of the wuxia novel The Return of the Condor Heroes she was described to have "skin as white as snow, beautiful and elegant beyond convention and cannot be underestimated, but appears cold and indifferent. Xiaolongnü's name (literally "Little Dragon Maiden") is based on the year she was born, the Year of the Dragon according to the Chinese zodiac. She was abandoned as an infant outside Chongyang Palace by an unknown figure. Her cries broke the silence of the night and drew the attention of the priests. Before they could decide what to do with the baby girl because the sect does not accept female members, a middle-aged woman called Granny Sun appeared and took Xiaolongnü away to the nearby Ancient Tomb.

Yang Guo, courtesy name Gaizhi, is the fictional protagonist of the wuxia novel The Return of the Condor Heroes. Yang became an orphan at the age of 11 after his mother died. His sworn uncle, hoped that the child will not follow in his father's footsteps. He named the baby boy "Guo" (過), which means "wrong" or "fault", and gave him a courtesy name "Gaizhi" (改之), which means "to correct". His uncle hopes that Yang Guo would redeem his family's honor, which had been tarnished by his father's past actions. Yang becomes a student of Xiaolongnü of the Ancient Tomb Sect and they live together in the Ancient Tomb for many years. During this time they develop a romance and their teacher-student relationship is merely superficialYang's impulsive personality and lack of respect for other senior martial artists, compounded by the rebellious streak in him, makes the situation the story, Yang encounters several elite martial artists, who teach him some of their skills. He employs the skills he mastered to his advantage and uses them for greater purposes as he gradually matures, and eventually became a heroes.


	8. Chapter 8 : EPILOGUE

I've rewritten the story and edited some spelling error that I spotted.

Also, I've noticed how much my style of writing have changed since this story was written, comparatively with my latest one : 'The Warriors'

Also in this story, you'll need to read

s/11975907/2/I-Believe-in-You-and-Me

and son-goku5 Tiger's journey, as I was making use of his character.

Anyway, before further ado, my closing chapter.

*** DREAMWORKS owned KFP, I don't.

* * *

A month had come and gone. Tigress paced herself through the village after completing nearly a month of teaching in Lee Da Academy. She climbed the thousands step in a hurry. She wasn't even sure what propelling her to move at such a pace. Upon reaching the barrack, she quickly looked where everybody was. The barrack was completely deserted - no living creature inside, but it was in fact approaching dinner time. ' _May be they are in the kitchen'._ Tigress ran towards the kitchen, and again it was inexplicably abandoned. She darted to the Hall of Heroes, stopping at the training hall on the way, and found no one. She huffed, _'Where could everyone be?'_ She checked the Sacred Peach Tree and sacred pools thinking that his adopted father might be there meditating, again he was nowhere to be found, not even in his chamber. She was contemplating to check the Dragon Grotto when Zheng suddenly teleported in front of her.

"Master Tigress, you are back. I've been asked to escort you to join the Five for dinner." Tigress inwardly questioned why can't Zheng just complete his sentence and told her where were they were heading to instead, but decided to just follow the game. Zheng walking silently in front of her.

When she arrived at Dragon Warrior Tofu and Noodle shop, the place look deserted. The counter was closed, and no single soul appeared to be there, which was a bit odd because dinner rush hour normally started in 1 hour time. Tigress also noticed the table and chair was arranged differently. It's almost there was a clearing in the middle of the courtyard. Just when Tigress about to inquire the goose further, he had disappeared into oblivion, leaving a confused tiger alone.

Tigress was just about to retreat to the palace when she descried a pink ribbon suddenly braided her and pulled her closer to the counter. Subsequently, she grasped the ribbon with one of her free paw and tugged it firmly to reveal the culprit at the other end, a big, plushy, monochromatic figure fell with a thud. And before she could react she heard a loud "SURPRISE" and a few familiar figure emerged into the clearing. She saw, Mr. Ping, Master Shifu, the rest of the Five, Mei Mei, Li Shan, Po's cousin Dim and Sum, grandma panda, and Bao even Master Storming Ox and Master Croc were among the audience.

Tigress heard a squeal.

"Big stripy baby!"

There was only one person in all of China that was allowed to call her with that name.

"Lei Lei!" The cub planted a tenacious hug into Tigress' torso. She nuzzled her neck and Tigress gave her a peck on her forehead. "You've grown...!." She commented. Lei Lei just giggled. "I miss you Stripy Baby." Tigress couldn't help but smile."I miss you too Lei Lei."

"And I miss you too." She heard a big husky voice behind her, followed by a cuddly big black arms capture her into an familiar embrace, bestowing weeks of affection she lacked. His comforting musk almost tantalising her nose.

"Po!" She turned around. "you are back?" She was pleasantly surprised, she examined her panda who now stood, still clutching her waist affectionately. His endearing smile that she craved to see, his ample muscular arm, his loveable voice, and not to mention his food. Po had made the excellent chef in Lee Da sounded amateur in contrast.

"In fur and in flesh" the panda smirked. "The mission turned up to be simpler to solve than initially predicted."

"So what's all this about?" Tigress pointing out everyone doubtfully. Her boyfriend just smiled pointedly.

"Wait…., before I tell you what all this about I want you to meet someone." The panda smiled meaningfully.

A figure much like herself appeared from behind all the pandas, followed by three other felines that she recognized.

"Mother...!" Tigress dashed into her mother's arm. Both of them shed a little tears of joy. The last time they met her mother was assisting a few female tigers who were held captive in Xinan. Tigress noticed three of them that she personally released from the prison. "Tigress, I am so happy to be here and to see you... well, engaged to the love of your life." She flicked her glance to Po. "Dragon Warrior, please promise me to make my daughter happy - she is all that I have."

"The honor is mine Ms. Tigara." The Po bowed respectfully.

"Without further ado, let's start the celebra-..." Shifu's statement was insolently interjected when he saw that Mr Ping was busy distributing restaurant's voucher to everyone. He sighed pensively, a little smile satirical formed upon his maw, 'Seems like I had to settle with quirky goose in my family." Just as Mr Ping done with what he was doing, Shifu resumed his announcement. He raised his cup a tea and proposed everyone for a toast.

"Friends and Family, today we would like to officially announce my daughter betrothal to none other than Master Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior, without further ado, let's start the celebration by giving a toast - to the most legendary couple, for Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!"

The crowd raised their tea cup for a toast. Suddenly there was a strong delicious smelling object around Tigress's neck. She turned to Po and saw he was wearing exactly the same thing. He even already started munching on it. Dim and Sum smiled sheepishly looking at his cousin and his-cousin-wife-to-be.

"Snackalce," Li confirmed. "To my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law."

He bended to the level of Tigress' ear and covered it with one of his paw, whispering clandestinely. "You had to come over to our village sometimes before your wedding to complete your panda training, then we are going to officially welcome you to the panda family."

The celebration opened with Mei Mei and Viper performing their ribbon dance. Mei Mei skilfully pulled a few audience, wrapped them with ribbon and forcing them to be part of the entertainment. Poor Po couldn't escape the ordeal twice, this time even worse because his girlfriend was watching, even the word humiliation would be an understatement.

In the middle of the celebration, an unexpected guest appeared by the door.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?" Po threw a confused look at the Soothsayer.

"Dragon Warrior, I am sorry to disturb your celebration. I had a vision that brought me this way, am I correct that you and Master Tigress need to know auspicious date to tie the knot?" Po blinked. Before he knew it, Li had dragged him somewhere else, while he could hear Shifu spoke up.

"That's right..., what an honour to have you in such a rightful time. Now may I have attention of all the parents, we shall gather inside to discuss. The rest of you can continue with your...celebration." Shifu gave a friendly gesture to Li, Mr Ping and Tigara to gather in the kitchen. It was quite a snuggle since there is at least two large animal taller than the door frame, scrunching their way to find a gap inside the kitchen.

Outside monkey suggested they played "Asked the Couple", the idea of the game was to test how much Po and Tigress knew about each other. Po seemed to be overly ecstatic at the prospect of demonstrating his knowledge of his idol, while Tigress was skeptical this would not end without one of them revealing mortifying truth and degrading themselves.

"The aim of the game is for both of you to get as many matching answer as possible, because for each wrong answer, both of you had to be - in turn - telling us your darkest most demeaning secret about your relationship that we don't know." Monkey spluttered evilly.

The statement instantly wiped the euphoric expression from the panda's face, while the tiger's patience grew short by the second, she was infuriated, unfortunately the crowd didn't give them much option. And she knew, with her father and all prospective in law in view, she couldn't simply massacre her cohort on the spot, on her engagement day or turning her-future-father-in-law restaurant into a graveyard.

"Do we have a say in this?" Po asked gingerly, knowing this wouldn't end well. His jade orbs try to find her mate ruby eyes to seek approval. To his surprise the feline was submissively giving a weak nod without uttering a word.

"No. you don't." The rest were in a general agreement. There was not many favourable occasion to prank Master Tigress and Dragon Warrior and this was a perfect opportunity. The game started, the boys asking Po and the girls asking Tigress the same set of question, jotted down the answer so they couldn't change their mind, and called them back for judging. After they had done with that, the couple sat adjacent to each other, while Monkey read the questions and the answers from both of them.

"Po, here is your first question. What is Tigress favorite food?"

"Easy, fried tofu!" Tigress gave him congratulating smile. "One point for Po. How about you Tigress, do you know Po's favorite food?" This was a much harder task since Po would literally swallow anything under that category.

"I'll say dumpling" Po gaped, mouthing 'noodle' but it was too late. "That's one wrong. One point to do dare."

"What is her favorite color?"

"My answer is Jade Green," he stuttered, he couldn't believe that after knowing her for 8 years he still had no idea about her favourite colour. "That's another point for the panda." Po smiled, congratulating himself for such a witty comeback. Now that it was proven to be correct. "Is that a lucky guess Dragon Warrior?" The panda in question gave a small nod. "She always told me my eyes were captivating, hence my guess." The audience in unison responded with an 'awwww...' sound.

"How about you Tigress?"

"Black and White," she said shortly. "And why do you think it is?"

"Po loves himself quite a bit." There is an amount of snickering from among their comrades hearing the reason behind her choice of answer. And she was correct yet again.

"So the score for both team Panda and Tiger is three and one for a dare, let's move on to next question."

"Po who is Tigress first crush?"

Po squirmed at his seat, he averted his gaze looking at the floor of the courtyard. He knew Tigress would be severely miffed if he let her secret got out there.

"Ok, ok fine... Master Shifu." There was a coherent gasped, he suddenly regretting what he had said. Po slapped himself inwardly for his audacity, which probably could end his engagement or meeting certain demise by the end of the day. He locked his gaze to his girlfriend to find she glaring dagger at him. "That's a wrong answer." Now it was Po's turn to slack-jawed, disbelieving his own ear. Did Tigress kept someone away from him?

"The correct answer is midnight-stranger." And suddenly he felt relief. Tigress smiled looking at the change of Po's facade, she knew what he was thinking.

But her smile soon disappeared as she heard Mantis reading the score. "So three for Ti-Po team, and two for the dare."

"Tigress, this is for you, who is Po's first crush?"

"It had to be Mrs. Xiang, the seamstress that often come to Mr. Ping for mahjong." Everyone chuckled.

"She is two decade older than Po, I wonder what was he was thinking," Mantis mocked.

"When was this happening?" asked Viper.

"When Po about five," Tigress replied dryly.

"WHAT?"

"Ok...ok... I know what you guys are thinking." The panda was red as beetroot, but he felt he had to defend himself. "She was very nice to me 'kay... she always came to bring me cookies."

"Is that it?" Crane snickered.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon... I am five!" Po said defensively.

"So the final score is, Tiger/Panda team scoring four, and two for daring the truth." announced Monkey.

"Now, let us move to the most exciting part of the game. The rule is both of you have to tell us a secret that none of us knew! If anyone of us already heard about it before, please raise your hand so we can press the couple to tell us something else." Monkey explicated with authoritative tone. Both the tiger and the panda whispered between each other to come into agreement which 'less shameful' secret they could confess.

"First daring truth. Our first kiss was over four years ago, before we even got together." Po blushed at his own statement. He agonized at all the attention now directed at him.

"Andddd..." Crane pressed impatiently.

"So, did you remember the Wu Sister joined forces with Temuti invading the nearby village while I had dislocated my shoulder so he couldn't fight? Shifu, Crane and Viper were out for Master's Convention. We were severely outnumbered just the three of us wouldn't stand a chance winning against them." Po continued. "Tigress suggested that some of my kung fu technique like the golden lotus clap, mongolian fireball, thundering wind hammer, wuxi finger hold, might coming handy, so Tigress and I decided to exchange place."

"We used the zhou-deng-soul gem to switch between body." Tigress explained.

"But I thought Shifu had destroyed that Gem?" Crane did recollect all Five of them and Dragon Warrior were present when Shifu eradicated that ancient piece of artifact after it caused the whole ordeal with Shifu's ex-girlfriend Mei Ling using Shifu's body to cover her crime.

"It was the fake one that he destroyed, I knew where Shifu had kept the real one," Tigress replied coolly. Shifu knew how trustworthy his daughter was with such secret. And having someone else to know where he placed important things would certainly help in time of great danger.

"So what's then?" asked Mantis curiously. All of them knew Po and Tigress did swap body that day, no-one really asked any more detail beyond that.

"Well... do you know how that stone work?" Po probed gingerly, trying to use the right word. "In order for you to swap body, you had to... kiss."

"Are you saying you two kissed twice that day and none of us know about it." The panda just squirmed and nodded expectantly, wanted to get over with all the hassling, while the Tiger looked like urgently wanting to murder someone. "Why would we tell you anyway? It was majorly embarrassing as it was!" She grumbled.

"At first I do wonder why you didn't suggest to swap place with me or Mantis." Monkey pulled a smug grin. "Now we know why...besides it's a perfect excuse to kiss Tigress!"

"Monkey, watch-a sayin' buddy, you are digging your own grave." The Mantis pointed his appendage at Tigress direction, who was now fuming ready to explode.

"Hey, the swapping thing was Tigress' idea!" The bear replied defensively, but soon realised his mistake. Her fist clutched in anger and getting ready to deliver a painful surprise to her clueless boyfriend.

"Are you suggesting I want to kiss you, panda?" She gritted her teeth. Po coiled backwards until his was cornered at the end of the restaurant. "W-well, d-don't you t-think it's better t-than kissing Mantis or Monkey?" He stammered in fear. Tigress thought for a second, and her anger was quickly dampened "I guess you have a point there."

"Now, second daring truth... Tigress, what do you want to share?"

"Lei Lei came to me one day asking where a baby came from. And I told her to ask Po." Tigress smiled. All the glance moved towards the panda on her side that fidgeted squeamishly.

"A-and I-I said, that stork brought the baby. That's why Mr. Ping ended up with a panda, and Shifu ended up with a Tiger." Po muffled, tried not to meet his gaze with Crane since he knew what would come next.

"Is that why Lei Lei came to me asking me she wants a baby sister?" Crane interrogated with an annoyed look.

"Yeap, that's might explain why," Po admitted, twiddling with his blunt claw hesitantly.

"But that's nothing to do with your relationship, you had to choose another dare!" Mantis whined. There was an instant bickering among the crowd. Po was sure Tigress had enough about spilling their intimate life for scrutiny, but his comrades wouldn't let them off without exposing something... that no one knew about.

"Okay fine fine." Po submitted with defeat.

"Do you guys remember our first date? I mean real date, not because losing a bet or doing a dare."

"You means that one 2 weeks after defeating Kai?"

"What about it?" Crane asked impatiently.

"The night before, I actually dreamt... no more like have a vision, that me and Tigress were married, and we had 2 cubs, both boys. Shifu was married, Monkey you had a girlfriend - not superintendent Wu's daughter, and to add icing on the cake, Tigress told me that I owe her a girl. So she drag me to the bedroom to -"

"Ok Po, that's quite enough." He suddenly heard Shifu's voice. How much he had heard and how long had he been there he had no idea.

"So what then Po?" Viper coiled closer to the couple.

"Then Tigress of the future told me that whatever I see and experience that day was a possibility, which depends on what I will do to Tigress in the present time. So I dare myself to ask her for a date on the next day."

"I am surprised you didn't suffer any injuries asking her for a date out of nowhere."

"...hm..." they heard the feline clear her throat. "I actually had the same dream the night before. A little different than Po, we were just married, no cubs. I met Mei Mei, you married Hom-Lee and had a little cub, Viper and Crane you have 2 children, and Shifu was off for his honeymoon." Shifu's ears twitched erratically at the statement. Mei Mei blushed furiously. Viper had hid somewhere while Crane had his beak wide slacked open with loud creaking sound.

"In my dream, we were all sitting pretty much here, celebrating something I don't know what. Apparently, it was a surprise party - Po wants to announce that I'm... expecting." No one expected the last word. Po felt his face getting warm and even Tigress felt extremely nervous, her tail lashes back and forth to vent her anxiousness.

"So, what did the Po of the future told you to do?" Crane finally gained composure and held control over his beak.

"He told me pretty much sum up to the same message, when the time come, he wanted me to give his present self a chance to have a deeper relationship with me," Tigress replied.

"Let me guess, so when Po asked you for a date, you just plainly say yes?" Mei Mei raised her feminine voice. The tiger nodded.

"Well, I guess both Po and Tigress from the future did quite a good job keeping you both on track." A deep voice interrupted their game. Li stood up behind the crowd that encircling the couple. "Sorry to interrupt your game, we've come into agreement on the date - it was exactly 3 month from now. So now we can discuss about wedding plan."

Crane quickly raised his wings, he volunteered to be the wedding planner, while Mei Mei would be his co-assistant while she was training here. Mr Ping would cater the food and the cakes. Tigress and Po had decided their wedding would be a low-key, only inviting those closest and dearest, and it would be held down the place most memorable for them, the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The celebration continued on, and that night Po slept at his old room to spend more time with both his dads while Tigress accompanying her mother and the ladies from Xinan for the night.

Before all of them parted their ways, Tigress quickly grabbed Mei Mei arm.

"Mei Mei... can I have a word with you... in private?" Mei Mei almost never saw Tigress flustered, in fact, she had no idea the master of the hard style was even capable of feeling out of her comfort zone. The female panda smiled and follow Tigress to more secluded place.

"Mei Mei, I think I owe you an apology, you might not be aware of it. But... I did...I did have a moment of doubting our friendship." She admitted. The panda just threw a perplexed stare at the tiger.

"I had thought that you came here to take Po away from me." She went on explaining what she overheard over Mr. Ping shop during her patrol, and what she had witnessed when Po and Mei Mei sparing that night to the great detail. Mei Mei just smiled listening to her friend confession, she placed one paw on Tigress's paw gently.

"It's none of your fault Tigress, you just happen to be there to... get the wrong impression about everything, but there is no accident right?" Mei Mei replied wisely. "Anyway, I am glad everything turns out as planned."

"... one more thing." Tigress put a slight pressed on Mei Mei paw when she felt a motion that she about to leave.

"Would you... be my bridesmaid for my wedding?" The look in her eyes said she was being serious and this was a great deal for her. The panda blinked for a second or two, mentally processing the request. Both of them only met handful of time, to give a best-friend as a caption of their relationship would be considered boastful. Capturing the bedazzled look of her friend, Tigress quickly intervene.

"I know we hardly know each other, but I know I can trust you, could you be my bestfriend... from today?" Mei Mei face literally lit up like a firework in realization of her request. Before Tigress said another word, she engulfed her in another bear hug.

"I would love to, Tigress. That would be an honor."


End file.
